La niñera
by AgathaG
Summary: Rey Kenobi en todos sus años de experiencia como niñera, no imaginaba lo poco preparada que estaría para su encuentro con la familia Solo. Pero Rey no es de las mujeres que se rinden a la primera y su orgullo no permitirá dejarse vencer por unos niños problemáticos, especialmente por el pequeño Anakin Solo.(Nanny AU, Reylo)
1. Bienvenida

**Día 1: bienvenida**.

\- _En 10 metros, gire a la derecha._

Rey tarareaba distraídamente la canción que sonaba en la radio mientras seguía las instrucciones de la dama del GPS, intentando hacer a un lado la ansiedad que crecía en ella al ver que cada vez estaba más cerca de su destino.

De vez en cuando alternaba su mirada nerviosa del camino al reloj para asegurarse que todo iba conforme a lo planeado, _8:27, solo dos minutos de diferencia desde que lo había visto por última vez_

Según la dama del GPS quedaban alrededor de 12 minutos para llegar al lugar, lo que le regalaba 21 minutos exactos antes de la primera reunión con su nuevo jefe.

Había escuchado algunas historias sobre lo difíciles niños Solo (sobretodo del pequeño) y de lo demandantes que podía llegar a ser de la boca de algunas colegas en el _Naboo nanny care _y se había negado a creer que unos niños (especialmente el de tan solo 8 años) podían causar tanto alboroto.

No fue hasta después de haber aceptado el trabajo (y muy tarde para retractarse) que pudo conocer el largo historial de niñeras fallidas de la familia Solo, que en su mayoría habían tenido una misma causa, _Anakin Solo_. Donde la lista de niñeras no solo abarcaba su compañía sino otras tres de la zona.

Si bien al principio se había sorprendido que una oferta de trabajo tan llamativa hubiera caído en sus manos a pocos días de haberse instalado en la ciudad y ser contratada por la agencia, lo atribuyó a la suerte sin saber que quizá había sido víctima de una jugada baja por parte de sus colegas quienes rehuían profundamente del pequeño Solo.

Pero en fin, trabajo es trabajo y a pesar que su horario podría llegar a ser bastante demandante, la paga era realmente buena. Además ella tampoco era una novata en su área, a sus 28 años se sentía orgullosa del nivel de preparación que había alcanzado, sabiendo que estaba por encima de la media y que además poseía una excelente experiencia.

Si Anakin Solo era excelente haciendo huir niñeras pues Rey también tenía mucha experiencia tratando con niños problema. A final de cuentas no había nada que con un poco de constancia, cariño y muchos kilos de paciencia no se podía solucionar.

**...**

_\- Ha llegado a su destino._

8:37, le había tomado 10 y no 12 minutos en llegar a su destino, teniendo 2 minutos más para prepararse mentalmente para lo que pudiera venir, ¿Haría alguna diferencia si fueran 2 horas?... _Por Dios, Rey, cálmate. Es solo un niño más._

Y luego de identificarse en la casilla de vigilancia, las grandes puertas de entrada se abrieron para dar paso hacia la inmensa residencia Solo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del guardia de seguridad siguió derecho quedando impresionada de lo vasto del lugar. Donde quiera que volteara se encontraba con lo hermosamente cuidada que estaba la vegetación.

El final del camino llevaba a una rotonda con una preciosa fuente en el centro. Allí pudo observar cuan grande y hermosa era el caserío. Dos pisos de techos altos que daban la impresión de ser de mayor altura, largos pilares donde se unían la calidez de colores crema y fríos marfil, hueso y blanco. Lo clásico y la elegancia se habían unido para formar la mansión Solo.

Rey quedó sin aliento, sabía lo acaudalado que era su jefe por el expediente familiar que le había sido otorgado, además no era tonta, el apellido Solo de por si ya poseía bastante peso, pero eso no la había preparado para presenciar tal nivel de opulencia.

Al bajarse del auto, encontró al pie de las escaleras de la casona a una alta mujer rubia con cara de pocos amigos y detrás de ella un hombre joven de rasgos hispanos con un rostro amable.

_\- Bienvenida señorita Kenobi, mi nombre es Christine Phasma, asistente personal del Señor Solo._

_Al diablo mis 23 minutos..._

\- Es_ bueno saber que maneja la puntualidad, puesto que el señor Solo es una persona muy ocupada y toma muy en serio el buen uso del tiempo. El Señor Dameron se encargará de estacionar su auto y si me acompaña, podemos iniciar cuanto antes._

La mujer hablaba completamente seria y carente de emoción, observándola con ojos fríos. Le impresionaba la manera en que, a pesar de que le había soltado una especie de cumplido su voz aún sonaba como si estuviera siendo amonestada.

El hombre hispano, le dijo un pequeño bienvenida y le dio una cálida sonrisa mientras tomaba sus llaves. Pero eso no fue suficiente para detener el creciente nerviosismo que se gestaba dentro de ella.

\- _El señor Solo no llevará a cabo la reunión, todos los asuntos referentes a su trabajo deberá tratarlos directamente conmigo, ¿Ha quedado claro?_

_\- Totalmente claro._

Rey tartamudeó al hablar dándose cuenta de que era la primera vez que le dirigía la palabra a la intimidante mujer.

Siguió a paso firme detrás de la rubia, adentrándose en el lugar sin mirar a los lados para apreciar la hermosa arquitectura de la casa por miedo a dar un paso en falso. Se secó las sudorosas manos en el pantalón, mientras seguía escuchando a la mujer sin dejar de pensar que tenía 28 años y se sentía como una niña pequeña que estaba siendo llevada a la oficina de la directora.

Al final de un largo pasillo llegaron a una oficina, donde la mujer rubia se sentó detrás de un escritorio de caoba. Con lo que supuso Rey que era su propio expediente en manos, empezó a hacer la serie de preguntas y las acotaciones a las que estaba habituada para su primer día de trabajo, pero siendo mil veces más intimidante que cualquier entrevista que haya tenido antes.

Pero a pesar de la fría mirada de la mujer, Rey intentaba sonreír y ser lo más cálida y educada que podía para dar la mejor impresión posible, sin importar lo fuera de lugar podía sentirse.

_-Las habitaciones de la familia así como muchas de las áreas comunes se encuentran en el segundo piso, al cual usted podrá tener acceso siempre y cuando esté al cuidado de los niños._

_Señorita Kenobi, a diferencia de los empleados que se encuentra ubicados en la casa de servicio, su habitación se va a ubicar aquí en el primer piso de la casa, ya que necesita encontrarse cerca en caso de que sus servicios sean requeridos a cualquier hora del día._

_Una vez termine su jornada deberá permanecer en el primer piso, para evitar causar molestias a la familia, valorando el orden, la tranquilidad y el silencio. ¿Alguna pregunta?_

Y aunque no las tenía, la poca paciencia en los ojos de la mujer borraron el ápice de cualquier duda que pudiera existir.

\- _No señora._

_\- Muy bien, los dos mayores se encuentran en este momento en la escuela y no llegarán hasta las 2 pm. El Señor Solo es una persona muy puntual, ordenada y disciplinada; y espera que a sus hijos les sean inculcados esos mismos valores, por lo tanto es importante que estos lleven a cabo todas sus actividades sin ningún contratiempo..._

La mujer la mirada a fijo y en ese momento dio una respiración profunda que desmostraba impaciencia antes de continuar hablando.

_\- Con la mayor de ellos no habrá problema, debido a que es una joven muy independiente, su verdadera tarea está con el joven Anakin que a diferencia de su hermana, no disfruta mucho del orden. Pero entiendo que esto no debería ser un problema para usted Señorita Kenobi, ¿cierto?-_

Rey solo pudo negar con la cabeza y notar la molestia en la voz de la señora Phasma al hablar del pequeño.

\- _Excelente, ahora, la pequeña ahora se encuentra con sus tutores, sus servicio va a empezar el día de hoy alrededor de las 11 de la mañana, tiempo suficiente para que conozca las instalaciones y se ponga al día con los horarios de los niños. Por lo tanto, comencemos._

**...**

Piano, esgrima, natación y francés avanzado era una de las tantas marcas en el horario de la señorita Leia Solo. _Wow, ¿acaso la niña dormía?_ De verdad que tenía que ser muy ordenada para llevar a cabo tantas actividades con tal solo 15 años.

Rey se encontraba dentro de la que iba a ser su habitación en la casa, intentando ponerse al día con cada uno de los horarios de los Solo, antes de recibir la llamada de su jefa para empezar a hacerse cargo de la más pequeña de los Solo.

Conocía familias que buscaban ocupar las horas de sus hijos de manera productiva, pero esto le parecía algo excesivo, ¿como era posible que hasta la pequeña Padme de 5 años poseía una agenda?

_Lunes:_

_Desayuno 8 am_

_Clases particulares de 9 a 11 am_

_Hora de la merienda 11:30am_

_Clases de pintura 12 a 1 pm_

_Hora del baño 1:30 pm_

_Almuerzo 2 pm_

_Siesta 4 pm a 4:30 o más (ajustable)_

_Merienda 5 pm_

_Clase de etiqueta 5:30 a 6 pm_

_Recreación libre 6-8 pm_

_Cena familiar 8 pm_

_Hora de dormir 9 pm_

Siguió estudiando detalladamente el horario de la pequeña Padme, _Jesús, ¿de verdad necesitaba 3 clases de etiqueta a la semana? ¿Quien era, la hija de los duques de Cambridge?_

Una vez terminado con los tres horarios y colocando las alarmas y recordatorios necesarios en su teléfono, suspiró. De por si ya iba a ser bastante complicado balancearse entre los cronometrados horarios de los niños y aún no conocía al pequeño Anakin.

_Esta bien Rey, todo va a estar bien._

Siguió revisando los archivos de cada niño, haciendo notas mentales de todo lo que podía de sus notas médicas. A pesar del asma leve de Leia Solo y la alergia al polen del pequeño Anakin, eran niños bastante sanos.

A diferencia de la pequeña, que su perfil era más enfermizo y el número del doctor de la familia figuraba en la esquina superior derecha de su hoja. Su nota estaba llena de detonantes de alergias respiratorias: polvo, polen, flores, perfumes, desinfectantes, humo, animales y prácticamente todo aquello que tuviera un olor.

Actualmente la pequeña estaba en tratamiento para controlar las alergias, él asma y la sinusitis y debía ser en extremo puntual con sus medicamentos sin saltarse ni uno, había sido fuertemente advertida sobre eso por Phasma.

3 medicamentos diferentes, un inhalador y gotas para la nariz, además de sus vitaminas conformaban el pequeño bolso de medicinas de la niña.

Se encontraba tan concentrada que dio un pequeño brinco cuando el pitido de su teléfono anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo mensaje.

"Salón principal en 5 minutos" - Christine Phasma.

10:50 am anunciaba la pantalla bloqueada de su móvil y repasó mentalmente el recorrido por la casa para trazar la ruta hacia el lugar. Rápidamente se vio en el espejo de la cómoda de su habitación y al alisarse el cabello con las manos respiró profundamente.

_Vamos Rey, tú puedes con esto._ Y armándose de valor abandonó la habitación, _estaba lista para los niños Solo._


	2. Los niños Solo (Padmé)

**Los niños Solo **

**(Primer round: Padmé)**

Una vez terminadas las clases particulares la niña y las presentaciones correspondientes, Phasma había colocado a la pequeña a su cuidado y ahora ambas se encontraban sentadas en un exquisito salón de té degustando la merienda.

Durante el poco tiempo que llevaban de haber sido presentadas, la niña no había soltado una sola palabra, sin siquiera realizar ningún ademán o intento de entablar una conversación con ella. Se veía demasiado segura para culpar a la timidez, más bien, parecía estar estudiando cada uno de sus movimientos. _Algo muy inusual para una niña tan pequeña..._

Aunque la seriedad en el rostro de la pequeña y sus ojos inquisitivos eran un algo antinatural, no podía negar que la hacían parecer aún más tierna de lo que ya era.

Resistiendo el impulso de pellizcar una de las rosadas mejillas de la mujercita, dio una bebida a su limonada intentado parecer lo más casual posible y decidió dar el primer paso para una conversación.

_\- Entonces... ¿Te gusto tu lección de hoy, pequeña?_

La niña le dio una mordida a su tostada con tomates y mozarella, masticando lentamente sin intención de darle una respuesta.

Rey optó por seguir actuando casual ante la niña. _La ley del hielo, eso es bajo pequeña..._

_\- Tomaré eso como un no, también solía aburrirme en algunas clases de niña._

La pequeña sonrió con antes de hablar.

_-Señorita Kenobi, ¿Puedo llamarla Rey?_

_\- Por supuesto que puedes, pequeña._

Rey sonrió amablemente y sintió sus hombros relajarse ante el pequeño progreso que estaba llevando con la menor de los Solo.

_\- Bien, ¿Cuanto tiempo cree usted que va a durar, Rey?_

_\- ¿Disculpa?_

Rey casi se atragantó con su bebida ante tal pregunta, y por tal tono mordaz saliendo de la boca de una niña de tan solo cinco años.

_\- ¿Cuanto, tiempo, cree, usted, que, va, a, durar?_

La niña remarcaba lentamente cada palabra en la oración mientras sonreía con suficiencia sabiendo que a pesar de estar actuando de manera casual, sus palabras la había descolocado.

_Entonces me estás retando pequeña, muy bien, dos podemos jugar ese juego._

_\- No tengo razones para abandonar pequeña, ¿Acaso tienes otros planes?_

Siguió con su actitud tranquila, pero retando a la pequeña con la mirada.

_\- Todas dicen lo mismo, la mayoría no dura la primera semana._

_\- No suelo ser como la mayoría._

La niña frunció un poco el ceño al ver que la niñera había vuelto a un estado de tranquilidad y no uno fingido; entonces decidió jugar su última carta para probarla.

_\- Quizá deberías esperar a conocer a mi hermano._

Fue el turno de Rey de sonreír con suficiencia al ver lo predecible que era la última carta de la pequeña y respondió con el tono su tono más despreocupado.

_\- Quizá tu hermano debería de conocerme a mi._

Las cejas de la pequeña se levantaron en señal de sorpresa. Pero la sorpresa terminó siendo para Rey cuando el rostro de la niña cambió drásticamente a una sonrisa divertida, la primera sonrisa real por parte de la infanta.

Estirando su pequeña mano hacia ella y le habló por primera vez sin rastros de sarcasmo.

_\- Me gusta su estilo Rey, bienvenida a bordo._

La mujer estrechó su manita y le sonrió con complicidad.

_\- El placer es todo mío Padmé._

A pesar de que el momento se vio interrumpido por el recordatorio de su teléfono anunciando que debía llevar a la pequeña salón de estudio o "_la clase_" (como Padmé le llamaba) para sus clases de pintura, en ese momento se formó un acuerdo tácito entre ambas, Rey se había ganado a la niña, ganando así esta primera ronda.

Pero aunque algo le decía que este había sido el encuentro más fácil de todos, no pudo evitar el sentimiento de emoción que la embargaba.

Listo el primer encuentro, ahora quedan dos y que la fuerza me acompañe...

* * *

¡Saludos a todos los habitantes de la galaxia!

Espero que estén bien, espero que estén disfrutando la historia, el principio puede ser algo lento (aun queda un poco para que siquiera Rey conozca a su jefe) pero es necesario para que luego empiece a fluir la historia de manera que no se sienta atropellada.

Pero en fin, cuéntame qué opinas en los reviews, si te gusta o la odias, sugerencias, recomendaciones, dudas, lo que sea que coloques allí me hará muy feliz.

Besos y nos vemos pronto...


	3. Los niños Solo (Leia)

**Los niños solo**

**(Segundo Round: Leia)**

Después de la rara merienda, la pequeña Padmé se vio de regreso en el salón de estudio para el comienzo de sus clases de pintura.

Y como la niñera no debe entrar a las clases privadas de la pequeña para evitar ser objeto de distracción, Rey se encontraba meditando sobre tal extraño carácter en una niña tan pequeña.

No iniciaría el jardín de niños hasta Septiembre y sus tutores se encargaban de la educación básica hasta entonces, pero algo le decía que de básica no tenía nada. Por la perfecta dicción y capacidad de atención de la niña es probable que sus tutores le enseñaban más allá de la lectura, escritura, matemática básica y colorear sin salirse de las líneas.

Tanta presión en una niña tan pequeña, además de que estaba constantemente rodeada de adultos hacían que la pequeña actuara como uno. Rey suspiró, sin poder evitar sentirse mal por la situación de la pequeña Solo. _Pobre niña_, probablemente los grandes al estar en edad escolar tendrían amigos, pero ella, fuera de sus respectivas clases de baile a la semana donde compartía con otras niñas de su edad estaba verdaderamente sola.

La pequeña Padmé sería con la que más pasaría tiempo, así que si la niña necesitaba una amiga y Rey podía cambiar un poco su situación, valdría la pena.

Además si lograba ganarse a la pequeña podía ser un paso más cerca de llegar a los hermanos mayores.

\- _Adiós Rafael, nos vemos la otra semana._

Rey no se había dado cuenta del tiempo que había pasado hasta que vio la puerta de la clase abrirse. La pequeña Padmé se despedía con la mano de su profesor de pintura, mientras caminaba hacia el sillón donde se encontraba sentada.

Rey rió para sí misma, al ver lo adorable que se veía la pequeña con manchas de acuarelas por todos lados, incluso unas cuantas en su rostro. _Ahora entendía porque la hora del baño estaba programada justo después de la clase de pinturas... _

\- _Vaya, pero si yo había dejado una niña en ese salón, ¿donde habrá quedado?... ¡Oh pero si eres tú! Casi no te consigo debajo de toda esa pintura._

Sonrió al ver reír a la niña con una manita sobre su boca.

_Así es, pasos de bebé..._

**...**

\- _Entonces, ¿no puedes usar el blanco con las acuarelas?_

Rey se encontraba peinando a la pequeña Solo en su hermoso cuarto de princesa. Una vez terminado su baño, Padmé se encontraba más comunicativa al enterarse que su nueva cuidadora sabía hacer una gran cantidad de trenzados.

\- _No, Rafael dice que debes aprovechar la superficie que usas, ay..._

\- _Lo siento pequeña, gran nudo._

\- _Esta bien, al menos tú lo haces suave. Sarah solía jalar mi cabello todo el tiempo al peinarme, al menos solo duro una semana, sino ya no tendrías nada que peinar._

Rey seguía sorprendida ante la naturalidad de la niña sobre el constante cambio de niñeras, como si fuera algo cotidiano.

Así que para evitar hablar de ello, decidió que lo mejor sería cambiar de tema. Pero no fue necesario al ver que la pantalla de su teléfono se encendía anunciando que ambas debían partir cuanto antes.

_\- Hora de irnos, pequeña._

Y colocando la liga sobre la trenza francesa de la pequeña, se levantó y extendió una mano que la niña aceptó gustosa.

_Ahora si Rey, a por los otros dos Solo._

**...**

\- _¿Podrías hacer el favor de comportarte hoy Anakin?_

Leia Solo se encontraba en el asiento trasero de la camioneta, como era costumbre de los lunes, tanto ella como Anakin eran llevados directamente del colegio al club campestre.

Allí se encontrarían con la nueva niñera de sus hermanos para almorzar, la mujer se encargaría del _mocoso_ por el resto del día y ella sería libre para seguir su agenda el resto del día.

\- _¿Y que te hace pensar que haré lo contrario, eh barbie?_

Leia puso los ojos en blanco ante el apodo y levantó rápidamente la vista de su teléfono con molestia para encontrarse con la pose de falsa inocencia de su hermano que miraba por la ventana al otro extremo del asiento trasero. _Idiota..._

\- _Mira mocoso, no estoy bromeando contigo, más te vale portarte bien hoy con tu nueva niñera si no quieres vértelas conmigo._

El niño dejó de mirar por la ventana para lanzarle una mirada de fastidio a su hermana mayor antes de hablar.

\- _¿Desde cuando te importa tanto lo que pase con la niñera? _

\- _No me importa, pero escuchaste a papá. Como vuelvas a correr a una niñera pagaremos los tres y el cumpleaños de Annie es la próxima semana, así que te comportas o la pagarás muy caro mocoso._

\- _Oh barbie, es un alivió que a ti no te agrade Annie, porque de repente me dieron ganas de romper el récord de 6 días que obtuve con Sarah... _

Leia soltó el teléfono molesta, tirando fuertemente a su hermano de la oreja de su hermano.

\- _Escúchame bien mocoso..._

\- _Leia déjame, suelta, ¡ay!_

\- _No, escúchame bien, tú harás caso y te portarás bien con la niñera o te daré la disciplina que no has llevado en toda tu vida, ¿he sido clara?_

\- _¡Esta bien!_

_\- Bien._

_"Idiota"_

O algo parecido había salido de la boca de el menor de los Solo una vez que lo hubo soltado, Leia solo volteó los ojos obviando el pequeño ardor en el dorso de su mano donde brillaban unas pequeñas líneas rojas, rasguños que había causado Anakin en su intento por liberarse. Respiro profundo antes de volver a su teléfono, _Mocoso..._

**...**

_\- Entonces pequeña, tus hermanos deben estar por llegar en algún momento, ¿algún consejo?_

_\- No te muevas, si no te mueves no podrán verte._

Rey ahogó la risa en su limonada ante la referencia a la escena del T-Rex en Jurassic Park, una risa que fue acompañada por la de la pequeña. Ambas se encontraban sentadas en el restaurant del club campestre esperando a los dos hermanos mayores, Rey agradeció el hecho de que el lugar estuviera prácticamente vacío, _quizá a partir de mañana podría arreglarse un poco más para no sentirse tan fuera de lugar.._.

-_ Eres malvada... ¿No eres muy joven para haber visto esa película?_

_\- Oh no, papá las ama, hemos visto un montón de veces cada una, incluyendo las de los 90. ¡Hey Leia, por aquí!_

No tuvo tiempo para reparar en la divertida manera en que la pequeña Leia había dicho _"los 90"_, como si estos hubieran pasado millones de años atrás. En ese momento entrando al lugar se encontraban dos niños rubios, ambos impecables en sus uniformes escolares.

La mayor caminaba firme y segura, sus ojos verdes combinaban a la perfección con el color del suéter de su uniforme, su mirada estaba llena de aburrimiento, impaciencia y molestia como solo la de un adolescente podía. _Quizá demasiado adolescente._

El pequeño niño rubio fruncía el ceño y miraba al piso, Rey aún no lo había conocido y ya algo obviamente lo molestaba,_ genial..._

No pudo observarlos mucho tiempo antes de que llegaran a la mesa, Rey, con su mejor sonrisa se puso de pie para saludarlos pero antes de que pudiera soltar una palabra para presentarse, la mayor de los Solo tomó la palabra.

_\- Hey miren, en la otra mesa se encuentra la señora Holdo, ¿que les parecen si van a saludarla niños?_

_\- Pero yo no quiero ir._

La rubia mayor levantó una ceja amenzadoramente ante la respuesta de su hermano menor, a lo que este solo volteó los ojos y dio una respiración profunda.

-_ Esta bien, vamos Padmé._

Una vez los niños fueron a la otra mesa la mayor tomo asiento frente al suyo y le hizo un ademán con la mano a la para que siguiera su ejemplo. Una desconcertada Rey, sin saber muy bien que decir optó por mantener su sonrisa y se sentó.

_\- Tú debes ser Leia, yo soy Rey y es un placer conocer... _

_\- Ok, "señorita Rey", sé que su contrato probablemente dirá que usted debe hacerse cargo de "tres niños", pero como podrá darse cuenta no soy una niña y estoy muy lejos de necesitar una niñera. Así que vamos a hacer esto más fácil para ambas, de esta manera nos ahorraremos las aburridas presentaciones y todos los intentos fallidos de "ser amigas". Muy bien, ¿que tal si yo sigo con mi agenda por mi cuenta como cada día y usted se encarga de "cosa uno" y "cosa dos"? Tranquila, me mantendré en su campo de visión para no causarle problemas. Si lo hacemos de esta manera le sonreiré a papá y fingiré que me agrada cuando pregunte por usted e incluso, podría ayudarla de vez en cuando a mantener a raya a las pequeñas bestias, ¿Le parece bien? A mi también, muy buena charla, si me necesita, estaré en aquella mesa de allá con mis amigas, que tenga un excelente día._

Y entonces la niña se levantó en de la mesa y se fue, dejando a la pasmada niñera con la palabra en la boca. _¿Qué clase de falta de respeto era esta? ¿Quien se creía esta niña para venir a decirle a ella como hacer su trabajo? __Rey estaba completamente __molesta. _

_Pero algo era seguro, había perdido y por mucho este segundo round y lo peor de todo era que todavía quedaba uno, este sería un largo primer día..._

* * *

¡Saludos a todos los habitantes de la galaxia!

Primero, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de hacerme muy feliz (y sonreír como loca), me alegré demasiado cada vez que recibía una notificación al correo, muy agradecida de verdad, un besote (¿Ya había dicho gracias?)

He tardado más de lo esperado en publicar este capitulo, pero es que no encontraba una manera satisfactoria de hacerlo, cuando finalmente lo logré (¿Les gustó el POV de Leia?) y estaba a punto de terminarlo, PUM, sucedió un desastroso apagón nacional, pero bueno, Dios es bueno conmigo y vengo como a aquí a olvidarme de esos temas (y_a hay suficiente sobre la situación de Venezuela por todos lados..._)

El inicio ha sido un poco lento, pero debo establecer bien las bases de estos personajes para que su evolución se vea real y no tan atropellada, el lado positivo es ¡Ya queda menos para conocer al Sr. Solo!

Cuéntame, ¿Qué tal te ha parecido? Para opiniones, sugerencias, cariño u odio extremo tenemos la cajita de allá abajo.

Enjoy, the autor it's out.


	4. Los niños Solo (¿Anakin?)

**Los niños Solo**

**(Último round: ¿Anakin?)**

Rey aún no tenía idea de cual encuentro la había desconcertado más, si el de Leia o el de Anakin Solo.

Durante el almuerzo todo había salido completamente opuesto a lo que ella hubiera pensado con el menor de los Solo. Rey esperaba algo más burlón para medirla como el recibimiento de la pequeña Padmé, incluso algo grosero como el de Leia, pero no, el pequeño la había ignorado totalmente, incluso se podría llegar a decir que fue su manera de ser amable con ella.

Después de haberse presentado no hablo más de lo necesario, se limitó a comer y de vez en cuando a seguir la conversación que brotaba de los labios de su hermana menor, que animadamente le hablaba de su día con su pequeña voz de pajarito. _Algo en esto no se se siente bien..._

_La agenda a seguir decía Clases de esgrima de 3-5 para Leia y Clases de tenis para Anakin de 3-4 pm. _

Rey (_le había aclarado Leía rápidamente después del almuerzo_) acompañaría al pequeño a su clase para luego volver inmediatamente a casa para seguir con la agenda de los dos menores. Leia sería buscada una vez terminada su clase por el chófer de la familia.

Habían acompañado a la mayor de los Solo a donde se encontraba su clase de esgrima, se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de dedos y un "_nos vemos en casa_" pero solo observando a Anakin, Rey entrecerró los ojos al ver esta interacción.

_Raro_, pensó, pero tendría que pensar en eso luego ya que debían ir hacia la otra punta del club para llegar a las canchas de tenis._ Al menos Leia había cumplido su promesa de mantenerse en su rango de visión..._

Eran pasada las 3 pm y ahora se encontraban en las gradas observando la clase de tenis del pequeño al lado de Padmé que no apartaba los ojos de lo que sea que estaba jugando en su tablet. _Quizá podría utilizar la distracción a su favor..._

_\- Entonces, ¿esto es lo que sueles hacer mientras esperas?_

_\- Casi siempre, aveces traigo un juego o también un libro._

La pequeña respondió sin levantar la mirada del dispositivo, y como Rey esperaba la pequeña respondía por inercia, _muy bien pequeña._

_\- ¿Qué me dices de tu hermana? ¿Normalmente se comporta de esa manera tan... autoritaria?_

_La pequeña bufó pero siguió concentrada en lo que hacía._

_\- ¿Quieres decir como una rubia encarnación del lado oscuro de la fuerza? Bueno, en su defensa ella no siempre fue así, Anakin dice que se cayó de cabeza y quedó loca. Pero papá dice que esta adolescente... yo me inclino más por la teoría de Anakin._

La pequeña se rió y pero Rey tuvo que aguantar la risa para mantenerse profesional y espero unos segundos antes de seguir tanteando el terreno.

_\- Y que me puedes decir de tu hermano, ¿todo el tiempo es así de callado?_

_\- Bueno él... ¡Oh no!_

La pequeña frunció el ceño y su concentración se rompió cuando un _"Game Over"_ apareció en la pantalla. Entonces la pequeña la miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

_\- ¿Qué estas intentando?_

_\- Nada, solo trato de conocerlos un poco más, después de todo pasaremos mucho tiempo juntos de ahora en adelante..._

La pequeña la siguió mirando con sospecha antes de volver a su tablet.

\- _Mejor hablemos de otra cosa..._

**...**

Una vez hubo terminado la clase de tenis de Anakin, el pequeño la ignoro todo el el tiempo solo dirigiéndose a ella para agradecer la botella de agua que le había ofrecido cuando iban de camino a la camioneta para volver a la casa.

Ahora iban en el camino y Rey no pudo evitar sonreír de lado al observar a los pequeños durmiendo profundamente cuando iban a mitad de camino. Ella estaba sentada la derecha de la pequeña Padmé que iba en su silla para niños en el asiento del medio, mientras que Anakin estaba recostado contra la ventana del otro extremo.

_\- Son lindos cuando duermen, ¿cierto? Casi parecen humanos de verdad._

Rey se río bajo del comentario del conductor para evitar despertar a los pequeños y levantó la mirada para encontrarse con unos ojos cafés que la miraron rápidamente desde el espejo retrovisor para devolver la vista al camino.

_\- Dameron, ¿cierto?_

_\- Puedes llamarme Poe. Entonces, ¿Que tal el día hasta ahora? No tienes rostro de niñera en su primer día con los Solo así que o se alinearon las estrellas o es realmente buena ¿señorita...?_

_\- Solo Rey, por favor. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta bueno... he tenido mejores pero no me puedo quejar, ha podido salir mucho peor._

_\- Entonces debe ser realmente buena._

_\- Me inclinó por la alineación de las estrellas._

_\- Puede que tengas razón, hace bastante tiempo ninguna niñera tenía un buen primer día. _

_\- No es tan reconfortante saberlo._

_\- En ese caso, que la fuerza te acompañe._

Rey hizo una mueca divertida y observó al hombre lanzar una encantadora sonrisa de lado a través del espejo. Y dio un último giro a la derecha antes de atravesar la entrada a la propiedad de la familia Solo.

**...**

_\- Hey niños ya llegamos, hora de despertar._

El pequeño Anakin se removió, soltando un pequeño quejido se rascó su ojitos verdes antes de verla frunciendo el ceño, con una mirada que demostraba que en parte seguía dormido. _Si que era tierno._

_\- Vamos, podrán seguir durmiendo en la casa._

El pequeño se estiró desperezándose, soltando un bostezo en el proceso, mientras tanto Padmé seguía sin inmutarse cuando Rey la agitó un poco.

_\- No va a funcionar, es hora de su siesta, se le podría caer la casa encima y seguiría durmiendo._

_\- Eso es cierto._

Poe sonrió desde el asiento del conductor observando divertido que haría ella a continuación,_ el muy idiota también la estaba probando, _pensó Rey con humor.

_\- Adiós Poe._

_\- Nos vemos, niño._

El niño bajo del auto y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada de la casa. Anakin tenía toda la razón eran las _4:27_, el horario de la siesta estaba comprendido entre las _4 y 5_ de la tarde.

Ya que ninguno de los otros dos estaba dispuesto a ayudar en la situación ella tampoco iba a pensarlo mucho y procedió a sacar a la niña de su asiento de niños para tomarla en brazos. Era ligera, algo pequeña para tener 5, pero eso era algo en lo que pensaría después.

Poe procedió a levantar su pulgar en aprobación y ella decidió ignorarlo mientras colocaba el auto en marcha, _hubiera deseado poder también levantar un dedo hacía el hombre y no el pulgar precisamente._

Apresuró el paso para alcanzar al pequeño que iba por las escaleras de piedra de la entrada, una mucama sostenía la puerta de entrada para ambos y de esta manera no tuvo inconveniente al pasar con Padmé en brazos.

Camino a la par del pequeño por el recibidor tomando la sección derecha de las escaleras dobles para llegar a la segunda planta, a Rey le encantaba el contraste del negro de los barandales y los escalones de ébano con los brillantes suelos de mármol blanco y la brillante iluminación, le daba a todo un aspecto impecable aunque también se veía como un lugar frío, _muy frío._

El segundo piso de la mansión tenía el mismo estilo elegante, con columnas color marfil, paredes blancas, hueso o crema perlado que estaban adornados con algunos cuadros de madera de ébano, cortinas oscuras en las altas ventanas panorámicas que realizaban lindos contrates, largos pasillos alfombrados que eran idénticos y donde podría perderse fácilmente y hermosas lamparas colgantes de cristal.

Todo le era idéntico en la casa a excepción de las habitaciones que pertenecían a los los tres Solo, en la parte superior de las puertas se veían pintados a mano con una hermosa caligrafía sus nombres, _rosa bebé para Padmé, azul rey para Anakin y lila brillante para Leia_, dando así los únicos toques de color vivo que había percibido hasta ahora en la casa.

Anakin se encontraba a medio entrar a su cuarto cuando se detuvo y con un poco de recelo se volvió a Rey, dudando antes de hablar en un murmullo.

_\- Se pone de mal humor si despierta sin Nieve._

_\- ¿Qué?_

_\- Nieve, es una tigresa de bengala de peluche, es blanca con rayas negras y ojos azules, ella se molesta de verdad si despierta sin eso, ama esa cosa..._

Lo miró sorprendida, _¿acaso la estaba ayudando?_

_\- Gracias._

Rey le sonrió amable, el pequeño solo volteó los ojos y volvió a darle la espalda para entrar a su habitación.

_\- Es por ella, no por ti._

La sonrisa de Rey se borró y suspiró antes de entrar al cuarto de la pequeña, dejándola en su cama y retirando sus zapatitos, entonces recorrió la habitación buscando a la tigresa.

Revisó en el pequeño diván rosa a los pies de su cama pero _allí no estaba_. También en los otros animales de peluche se encontraban encima de un sillón redondo blanco acolchado con incrustaciones de pedrería, _pero nada_. Luego en la pequeña mesa blanca de jugar al te sobre las sillas de terciopelo, _pero tampoco estaba ahí_. Al parecer la niña amaba los animales de peluche pues allí habían elefantes, osos, gatos, unicornios y conejitos todos de colores pastel, _pero no había señales de la tigresa blanca con rayas negras y ojos azules._

Entonces volteó al vestidor, era un armario empotrado de madera blanca y estaba dividido en tres secciones, que al igual que la cabecera de la cama de la pequeña tenía motivo de castillo de princesa. Las secciones laterales funcionaban de armario, pero la sección central era un tocador muy bien iluminado y poseía un hermoso espejo en forma de corazón, tenía también pequeñas gavetas que tenían tiradores en forma de lazos rosa y finalmente encima de la silla del tocador, una Luis XV de madera blanca y terciopelo rosa, reposaba tranquilamente la tigresa blanca. _¡Bingo!_

Entonces Rey observó encima del tocador un pequeño marco de plata donde se apreciaba una foto, en ella estaba una sonriente y muy hermosa mujer rubia de corte bob, con ojos verdes expresivos y una sonrisa suave, también estaba una pequeña Padmé no mayor a 1 año o quizá 2, llevaba un lindo vestido de lunares a juego con el de la mujer que la llevaba en brazos. La pequeña abrazaba a un pequeño animal de peluche con un gran lazo rojo de regalo atado al cuello, el mismo que Rey tenía ahora en manos._ No necesito comparar el parecido entre la mujer y los dos niños mayores para saber quien era y tampoco tuvo que sacar muchas cuentas para entender porque Anakin le había advertido que la pequeña no quería estar apartada del animal de peluche._

* * *

¡Saludos habitantes de toda la galaxia!

Vamos a paso lento pero seguro, siento que ya he establecido bien las bases de cada niño por lo tanto ya puedo empezar a fluir un poco más rápido y pensar que Rey aún no termina su primer día, pero tranquilos, una vez terminado el primer día empezaremos a fluir con mayor rapidez. Mientras tanto siéntense y disfruten, denle a seguir, a favoritos si les gusto y si no te gustó también, la caja de reviews está allá abajo para ser utilizada.

A todos aquellos que han dejado su review no saben cuan feliz me ha hecho ver que les ha gustado, disculpen si tardo mucho, es que tengo tantas ideas que debo organizar para que se vea coherente y real, además no tengo mucha experiencia en esto, pero por amor star wars y también a la lectura se hace lo que se puede...

Enjoy, the autor it's out.


	5. Los niños Solo (Anakin)

**Los niños Solo**

**(Último round: Anakin)**

Padmé se encontraba sentada en la mesa del gran comedor intentando resistir las ganas de bostezar ante el gran aburrimiento que le provocaba la monótona voz de la señora Jones, preguntándose a si misma cuanto faltaba para que la clase de etiqueta terminase. _Cuan larga podía ser una hora..._

La menor de los Solo había perdido el hilo de lo que decía su maestra en algún punto entre _"los modales son un medio de mitigar comportamientos indeseables" _y el momento en que notó el lindo reflejo de las luces del candelabro en su copa de agua. Y desde ese momento solo escuchó _bla, bla, bla_ salir de los labios de la señora Jones.

Sus ojos vagaban por cualquier detalle que pudiera encontrar "interesante" en la mesa, desde la cubertería hasta una pequeña mancha poco visible de jugo que había dejado la pequeña sobre el mantel y que esperaba que no notara su anciana profesora.

\- _Curtis también explica específicamente tres categorías de modales; cada uno de los cuales ayudan a explicar el papel multifacético que los modales juegan en sociedad. ¿Me podría decir cuáles son joven Solo?_

La pequeña salió de sus pensamientos con un brinco al escuchar la voz de su maestra tan cerca, pues la mujer había dejado de caminar alrededor de la mesa colocándose en pie detrás de ella, pero sintió alivió al saber que la pregunta iba dirigida a su hermano y no a ella, _porque no tenía idea de que había preguntado._

-_ Los tipos de modales son de higiene, de cortesía y normas culturales, señora Jones._

Un momento... ¿Qué? ¿acaso Anakin había estado prestando atención? Se preguntó la menor bastante sorprendida.

_\- Así es joven Solo..._

Incluso el tono de la señora Jones generalmente impasible escondía un ápice de sorpresa, seguramente esperando negativas o una respuestas sarcásticas comunes en el niño que no solía prestarle atención en lo más mínimo. Y aunque no podía verla desde su asiento, Padmé sabía por el tono de voz, que en el rostro serio de su profesora se debió haber dibujado una expresión extrañada.

Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la profesora retomara la clase y el sonido de los tacones en el suelo del comedor a una distancia segura fue señal suficiente para lanzar una mirada extrañada a su hermano mayor, que simplemente se encogió de hombros indiferente.

Padmé se sorprendió al caer en cuenta que no había notado que su hermano llevaba todo el día actuando raro, es decir estamos hablando de que el mismo Anakin que hizo huir a una niñera en una semana, prácticamente había ignorado toda oportunidad de molestar a la nueva niñera, o mejor dicho la había ignorado completamente. Y si bien le agradaba Rey, no podía evitar notar que era una situación bastante extraña.

La pequeña no se tragaría el cuento que de pronto había decidido tomar en serio la advertencia que les había hecho papá a los tres la noche anterior, pues conocía demasiado bien a su hermano. Este solía ser más vivo, divertido y astuto (incluso llegando a ser irritante) mientras que hoy estaba más callado, malhumorado y apático que nunca, casi actuaba como _Leia..._

_¡Eso es, Leia!_ Si bien las advertencias de su padre funcionaban mientras estaba presente, una vez fuera de su campo de visión era como si perdieran validez para Anakin, y Leia era la única que podía mantenerlo a raya, es que ella misma había experimentado lo gruñona que podía llegar a ser su hermana mayor.

Pero aún con la intervención de Leia, _¿Por qué Anakin actuaba tan raro lejos de su presencia?_ No lo sabía, pero llegaría al fondo de ello, mientras tanto debía esperar sobrevivir a la eterna hora de su clase de etiqueta.

**...**

Rey estaba sentada en una de las sillas altas de la isla de la cocina mientras conversaba gratamente con Mario y Sonya Lee, un agradable matrimonio en sus cincuenta que llevaban bastante tiempo trabajando para la familia Solo como chef y ama de llaves.

Una vez hubo llevado a los menores Solo al comedor para su clase de etiqueta fue abordada por Sonya, que había colocado la mesa y llevado una merienda para la lección del día de los pequeños. Y como no tendría nada que hacer en la próxima hora se vio inmersa en la agradable conversación de la mujer que terminó en la cocina con café acompañado de deliciosas galletas de Mario.

Al parecer la pareja, como todos los que habitaban en la casa, trabajaban en una rutina con perfeccionada exactitud minuto a minuto, llevando en completo orden el liderazgo de la cronología en la casa. Hablar con ellos fue muy esclarecedor para ella, pues por su experiencia parecían saber donde debería estar todo en cada momento en cada lugar de la casa, juntos eran como una máquina bien aceitada.

Había sido un alivio para Rey la amable actitud maternal de Sonya, pero era bueno saber que tenía a alguien a quien consultar.

_\- Es una rutina muy exacta y demandante al principio, pero te acostumbras con el tiempo._

El tono amble de Sonya y la sonrisa relajada de Mario hizo imposible para ella no sonreír de regreso.

_\- Esperemos a ver si dura ese tiempo, Sonya._

Poe Dameron que se encontraba en ese momento entrando a la casa por la puerta trasera de la cocina no pudo desaprovechar el momento para hacer una entrada con su excesiva confianza y una sonrisa de lado que solo hizo crecer la irritación en ella.

_\- Oh vamos Poe, no es divertido._

Sonya habló y miró seriamente a su esposo que por el pequeño movimiento en su comisura labial demostraba que el comentario si le había causado gracia.

_\- Lo siento Rey, pero veamos el lado positivo, no tienes cara de niñera en su primer día con los Solo, eso es una buena señal._

El comentario de Mario hizo que se ganara un leve empujón en el hombro por parte de su esposa, ante el cual Rey no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

_\- Al parecer ese es el mejor cumplido que puede recibir una niñera en esta casa._

Dijo riendo para si misma, recordando que esas habían sido las mismas palabras que había utilizado Poe unas horas antes con ella.

_\- No lo tomes personal, esos pequeños pueden ser difíciles de vez en cuando pero también ha sido un tiempo difícil para ellos._

Sonya abrió los ojos como el que ha cometido alguna imprudencia y rompió el contacto visual antes de darle a Rey el tiempo para formular más preguntas, posando su mirada en su reloj de pulsera antes de hablar.

_\- Oh mira la hora querido, hemos perdido la noción del tiempo._

Como si hubiera dicho unas palabras mágicas tanto ella como su esposo colocaron las cosas en su lugar, dejando todo en orden y abandonando la habitación, no sin antes excusarse para continuar con algunos deberes y diciendo a Rey que cualquier cualquier cosa que necesitase podía contar con ellos.

Algo confundida, posó sus ojos en un Poe Dameron que estaba de pie al lado opuesto de la isla de la cocina y lucía bastante concentrado en su taza de café como para hacer contacto visual con ella. Pero antes de formular cualquier pregunta fue sorprendida por el zumbido de su teléfono, cuya pantalla se encendió por la alarma que había colocado anunciando que estaba por terminar la clase de etiqueta de los dos menores Solo.

Rey sorprendida con la hora, dejó a un lado el raro sentimiento de incomodidad que se había generado en ella y se movió a dejar la taza que había estado utilizando sobre el fregadero. Se despidió rápidamente del hombre antes de encaminarse al pasillo para llegar al comedor.

**...**

_\- __Entonces, ¿estarás bien sin mi por este rato pequeña?_

_\- Sip._

Suspiró mientras la pequeña se deslizaba despreocupadamente por pequeño tobogán de su casita de juguete. Era parte de su rutina claro, mientras ella iba a ayudar a su hermano con las tareas, la niña se quedaría en el salón de juegos y aunque este solo quedaba al final del pasillo, Rey no se sentía cómoda dejándola allí sola.

La pequeña observó pensativa su expresión preocupada antes de que su rostro se iluminara y corriera hacia adentro de la casita de juguete, aunque realmente "casita" no era el término adecuado, pues era prácticamente del tamaño de la niñera.

_\- ¡Tengo una idea!_

Dijo la pequeña desde adentro mientras se escuchaban ruidos como si estuviera en búsqueda de algo.

\- _Voilà_.

Con una sonrisa orgullosa la niña salió de la casita de juguete levantando en sus pequeñas manos un par de walkie-talkies de Hello Kitty y extiéndole uno a Rey.

_\- ¿Qué te parece? Así podrás estar Anakin y al mismo tiempo saber quue todo está bien por aquí, cambio._

_\- Me parece que eres una niña muy lista, pequeña, dame cinco._

_\- No dijiste cambio, cambio._

_\- Lo siento, cambio._

Padmé sonrió victoriosa mientras chocaba la mano que la niñera había extendido. A Rey cada segundo le agradaba más esa pequeña, por lo menos tenía a alguien de su lado.

**...**

Rey se topó con Leia una vez más cuando caminaba por el pasillo caminando hacia la habitación de Anakin, pero la adolescente ni siquiera le dirigió la mirada antes de desaparecer detrás de la puerta de su habitación. Muy agradable de su parte...

La hora de estudio con Anakin se resumió en un comportamiento bastante cortes e impersonal por parte del pequeño, notó que era bastante independiente, no compartieron muchas palabras fuera de los momentos en que hubo alguna pregunta, el niño leyó en voz alta, o en el que ella le realizó un corto dictado. Había tenido más conversación con la menor de los Solo a través del Walkie-talkie que con el niño.

A pesar de los intentos de Rey de ser amable el niño rechazaba todo intento de familiaridad con la niñera, lo cual la dejaba más confundida, pues, si el niño no intentaba relacionarse con ella en lo más mínimo, _¿qué ganaba con un trato tan...?,¿Serio?, ¿Político? Pues, no tenía idea..._

En fin, ahora se encontraba con los dos niños menores en la mesa del comedor para la hora de la cena, su agenda decía que debían cenar todos los días en familia, pero si era así, ¿donde estaba su padre?

Mientras esperaban que llegase la mayor de los Solo, esta pregunta se repetía en su mente. No fue hasta que Leia tomó asiento y comenzaron su cena que tomó la decisión de intentar averiguar un poco más sobre esta peculiar familia.

_\- Entonces, ¿suele su padre acompañarlos en la cena?_

Los tres niños voltearon a verla antes de mirarse entre ellos, siendo Leia la que tomó la palabra.

_\- Si, nuestro padre suele cenar con nosotros la mayoría del tiempo, excepto los días en los que debe quedarse hasta tarde en el trabajo._

_\- ¿Son muy seguidos estos días?_

Padmé estaba a punto de contestar cuando la mayor de los Solo bajó la copa de agua de la que había estado bebiendo y levantando una de sus cejas le lanzó una mirada de molestia a la niñera.

_\- Señorita Kenobi, ¿acaso esto va a ser toda la noche o podemos comer la cena en paz?_

Y con esa pregunta, de manera tácita la rubia terminó con todo intento de conversación de parte de la niñera y de los niños, pues obviamente ella no respondió a la pregunta de Leia y la cena continuó con un silencio incómodo hasta que terminó. Si así de intimidante era la hija mayor no quería imaginar como sería su jefe...

**...**

Una vez hubo dejado a la pequeña Padmé en la cama y de haber dado las buenas noches a Anakin, Rey se encaminó a su habitación, mientras bajaba las escaleras solo podía pensar en que algo no terminaba de encajar.

Nada había salido para como había pensado en un principio, el día resultó ser más extraño que agotador o demandante (como suelen ser)._ Claro, si le restamos sus pequeños encuentros con cierta adolescente..._

Analizó sus momentos con Poe, Sonya y Mario, el primero parecía querer probarla, mientras los otros parecían intentar ocultarle algo, pero a la mejor conclusión que pudo llegar fue que ambos querían y buscaban proteger a los niños Solo. Lo cual tenía mucho sentido ante la increíble afluencia de niñeras, sumando la tensa situación familiar aún desconocida para ella. Pero eso no le quitaba lo raro a sus interacciones.

Los niños eran otro caso, la pequeña Padmé le impresionó, era muy madura para su edad y de una gran inteligencia, pero detrás de esa apariencia de "niña grande" era una pequeña muy dulce que gracias a la fuerza tenía de su lado.

Luego estaba Leia, parecía una completa antítesis a la ternura de su hermana, si bien no esperaba un recibimiento de brazos abiertos, la rubia le había dado un portazo en la cara metafóricamente hablando (aunque de haber tenido la oportunidad literal no dudaba que lo hubiera hecho), Rey había esperado un escenario diferente al tratarse de la hermana mayor.

Aunque su inicio había sido pésimo no se dejaría empañar por el, tendría que buscar la manera de llegar a la adolescente.

Y después estaba Anakin, que era el que más la había sorprendido, había tratado antes con niños problema, vaya que si, y no habían dudado desde el primer momento para hacerle frente, pero el pequeño había decidido ignorarla de manera rotunda, incluso la había ayudado en una ocasión. La niñera no lo conocía, pero era evidente que había algo que no era normal, era como si su comportamiento estuviera fuera de lugar, como si estuviera realizando un acto para ella, _como si todo fuera planeado..._

Rey salio de sus pensamientos y detuvo en seco al cruzar en el pasillo que conducía a su habitación, todo debido a la pequeña tensión que se ejercía en su pie izquierdo el cual había dejado suspendido a medio paso.

Una persona cualquiera no habría notado una presión tan pequeña, pero no alguien tan experimentado como ella.

Y volteando hacia el suelo para ver el origen de lo que la había alertado se encontró con el pequeño brillo de las luces del pasillo reflejándose de manera casi imperceptible en el delgado hilo de nylon que cruzaba el paso.

La castaña dio un paso atrás, siguiendo el recorrido del hilo, desde la base de una lámpara, cruzando el pasillo, escalando por la pared derecha hasta llegar al techo, donde colgaba una bolsita de papel cuyo contenido no podía identificar desde esta altura. Contenido que estaba destinado a caer sobre ella...

Rey desató el nylon de la base de la lámpara de piso y atrapó el contenido de la bolsa sin que llegase a caer al suelo. Al abrirla fue evidente por el olor lo que en ella había, polvos pica pica, efectivamente tenían que venir del niño Solo.

Levantó la ceja, ¿de verdad? El niño pesadilla, el mismo niño que había hecho huir montones de niñeras, ¿había pasado el día entero ignorándola para desaprovechar la oportunidad de una buena broma? Si bien había estado bien medido, era algo mediocre en comparación a lo que conocía del niño, algo no estaba bien.

_\- Esperaba algo mejor de tu parte, pequeño._

Aunque Rey habló para sí misma algo le decía que probablemente el pequeño estaría por allí cerca. Y aún con miles de incógnitas en su cabeza siguió su camino, aunque esta vez con la certeza de que aún no conocían al verdadero Anakin Solo, pero era muy probable que tarde o temprano la verdadera personalidad del pequeño saliera a la luz.

¿_Qué estás planeando pequeño?_

Sus pensamiento fueron interrumpidos por un pitido en su teléfono, era la llegada de un mensaje de su mejor amigo.

_"¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo en tu primer día?" - Finn (9:45 pm)_

_"No tengo idea" - Rey (9:46 pm)_

**...**

_\- Ella tiene razón, puedes hacerlo mejor que eso Ani._

Los dos menores Solo se encontraban de cuclillas desde la cima de las escaleras viendo como la niñera desaparecía por el pasillo que daba a su habitación, ubicados en un punto donde no podían ser vistos desde la planta de abajo.

_\- ¿No es eso ingenioso?_

Anakin sonrió con suficiencia haciendo que aumentara la confusión en el rostro de la menor.

_\- ¿No lo entiendes? Es simple, ella es inteligente, se lo concedo, no es lo suficientemente tonta para creer que eso haya sido una verdadera broma, pero estoy seguro que poco a poco tendrá que bajar la guardia y una vez allí será presa fácil._

_\- Eres malvado, Anakin._

_\- Lo sé._

El pequeño hizo una imitación risa malvada, a lo que su hermana pequeña mandó a callar para no ser descubiertos a deshoras fuera de la cama.

_\- No estoy de acuerdo Ani, ella me agrada, es la primera en mucho tiempo que no me trata como una niña pequeña, quiero que se quede._

_\- Oh vamos Paddy, somos el equipo dinamita, ¡Mírate, tienes el paquete completo de ternura! Jamás lo verá venir de ti._

_\- ¡Dije no Ani, ella me agrada! Además no es tu estilo esperar tanto tiempo, ¿seguro que Leia no tiene nada que ver con eso?_

_\- A ver, ¿y que planean ustedes dos contra su hermana ahora?_

Los niños brincaron desde donde estaban, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar la profunda voz de su padre, el cual los observaba con una sonrisa divertida por haberlos dejado tan asombrados, habían estados tan inmersos en su conversación que no habían escuchado los pasos del hombre, el cual para suerte de los pequeños solo había escuchado la última frase de la pequeña.

_\- ¡Papi!_

_\- Hola pastelito._

Padmé sonrió corriendo rápidamente con los brazos extendidos a su padre, el cual no dudó en cargarla mientras depositaba un sonoro beso en su mejilla y con su otra mano despeinó cariñosamente el cabello del niño rubio mientras lo saludaba.

\- _¿Qué hacen ustedes fuera de la cama a estas horas, eh pequeños conspiradores?_

_\- Esperándote, digo, no te habíamos visto en todo el día..._

Dijo Anakin en una afirmación que en realidad sonó como una pregunta y mientras ambos hermanos soltaban su mejor sonrisa inocente, Ben los miro a ambos antes de negar divertido.

_\- Esta bien niños listos, la compraré por hoy, pero es tarde y mañana hay escuela, ahora vamos a la cama._

El niño siguió a su padre por el pasillo, el cual todavía llevaba a su hermana menor en brazos y la niña no paraba de parlotear, contándole todo lo que había hecho en el día con la señorita Rey.

Mientras tanto el rubio soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo, _gracias Padmé, salvados una vez más por el factor ternura..._

* * *

¡Holaaaaaa, habitantes de toda la galaxia!

Feliz año nuevo (Aunque ya sea 15 de enero)

Si, no estaba muerta, solo desaparecí un tiempo, no saben los difícil que fue hacer este capítulo a pesar de que tengo el 75% listo desde noviembre del año pasado.

Lo sé, lo sé, soy la peor, pero es que cada vez que intentaba escribir lo que me faltaba, terminaba desarrollando ideas de las capítulos futuros u otras historias que estoy pensando. No tienen idea de cuantas escenas alternas hice sobre este capítulo que no pasaron mi corte final.

Hablando de eso, por fin apareció mi amado Ben Solo, si he visto que en varias historias suelen colocarlo como una persona muy a los extremos de mala persona o muy bueno, pero me gusta jugar con las personalidades y hacerlas reales, en especial con alguien tan complejo como él. Pero eso ya es algo que veremos más adelante. Y lo imagino muy al estilo de padre tipo Han Solo, pero mas afectivo. ¿Que opinan ustedes?

Hablando de eso, admito que después del 20 de diciembre no fuí la misma, es decir, admito que amé el increíble arco que hicieron con Ben Solo, por Dios, lo amé, pero que final tan cruel, sabía que iba a terminar así pero, eso no quita el dolor.

¿Qué tal les pareció a ustedes _The Rise of Skywalker? Déjalo en los review._

Y bueno para finalizar, espero montar el siguiente capítulo muy pronto, y veremos finalmente el encuentro esperado entre nuestros amados Rey y Ben Solo.

Bueno en el capítulo está la respuesta de porque nuestro Anakin no se ha descontrolado todavía, solo está esperando el momento correcto y créanme, Leia no lo detendrá por mucho tiempo.

Cuéntame que te pareció el capítulo, y a todos los que dejaron su review y le dieron a favoritos o seguir, tienen un lugar especial en mi corazón.

_Besos, la autora se despide, bye._


	6. ¡Esto es guerra!

**¡Esto es guerra!**

Rey se encontraba en la clase de ballet de la pequeña Padmé.

Rodeada de finas señoras y un pequeño grupo de niñeras, observaba a la pequeña versión morena de Shirley Temple en la comoda sección para mamás en el salón de baile.

La pequeña era talentosa y se veía realmente adorable en sus leotardos rosa, pero Rey no prestaba atención al estar perdida en sus pensamiento, pues habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que había llegado y no había tenido avances verdaderos con los otros dos niños Solo.

Había logrado que Anakin dejara de ignorarla por completo para dirigirse a ella con frases cortas y monosílabos, seguía sin existir un acercamiento personal, pero era como si el niño simplemente aceptara su presencia. _Bueno, eso ya era algo..._

Con Leia era otro caso, casi no tenía contacto con la adolescente y cuando sucedía era como una bomba de tiempo a punto de estallar. _Debia encontrar una manera de ganarse su confianza..._

_"Beep, beep, beep"_

Rey vio sorprendida la llamada entrante en la pantalla de su teléfono, venía del colegio de los Solo, salió hacia el pasillo de manera apresurada para atender, el colegio no la llamaría si no fuera importante.

_\- ¿Hola?_

_\- Buenas tardes, ¿hablo con la señorita Rey Kenobi?_

_\- Si ella habla._

_\- Señorita Kenobi, habla la secretaria de la directora Erso._

_\- ¿Esta todo bien? ¿Pasó algo con los niños?_

_\- Todo está bien, señorita Kenobi. Pero, debido a usted se encuentra a cargo de los niños, está citada a la dirección para discutir una situación irregular que ocurrió el día de hoy con la señorita Leia Solo._

¿Qué? ¿Tenía que ir al colegio de los niños por una citación de Leia Solo? No había visto nada parecido en su historial. Había esperado algo así de Anakin, pero jamás de la señorita perfecta.

Debia hablar seriamente con la mayor de los Solo y esta vez la tendrá que escuchar.

**...**

Leia Solo no podía creer dos cosas, la primera, estaba sentada fuera de la dirección esperando a que llegara la niñera de sus hermanos. La segunda, iba a ser castigada por algo que ella no había hecho y no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Todo por culpa de la idiota de Annie, ¿cómo había permitido esto? _Ella ni siquiera le agradaba..._

_"Que caos lo de hoy, mi mamá me hubiera asesinado por eso. Eres la mejor Le xoxo" - Annie (1:20 pm)_

_"Por qué no estás clase L?" - JJ (1:20 pm)_

_"Escuche a Cruella decir que estabas en la oficina de la directora, es cierto?" - JJ (1:22 pm)_

_"Ugh, realmente alguien la soporta? Súper F" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

_"Estás en problemas por su culpa?!" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

_"L responde en cuanto leas esto!" - JJ (1:23 pm)_

Leia bloqueó su teléfono y se pasó las manos por el rostro desesperada. Nop, ni siquiera iba a abrir su bandeja de entrada, no estaba dispuesta a hablar con nadie en este momento.

¿Acaso pondrían un reporte en su expediente? _Oh no, eso no podia pasar, _tenía un expediente perfecto, incluso su asistencia era perfecta, no había perdido clases más que la vez que le habían sacado las amígdalas en el 7mo grado.

Su padre no se podía enterar de esto, era algo que podría esperarse de Anakin, pero no de ella.

_\- ¡Hola Leia! _

_Oh no..._

Su hermana pequeña agitaba la mano que no tenía tomada a la niñera al otro extremo del pasillo mientras caminaba hacia ella.

Mordisqueó su labio inferior nerviosa cuando la joven mujer estuvo frente a ella y bajando el rostro evitó con todas sus fuerzas el contacto visual.

\- _Hola_.

La rubia apretando con más fuerza su labio inferior, solo respondió con un movimiento de mano el saludo de la seria señorita Kenobi.

\- _Entrare allí y Padmé se quedará contigo mientras hablo con la directora ¿entendido?_

Leia se sonrojó violentamente, estaba avergonzada, le había hablado como a una niña... pero mordiéndose la lengua solo asintió, sabía que no estaba en condición de responder en este momento.

Después de dos toques, la niñera fue recibida por la secretaria de la directora Erso y desapareció detrás de la puerta de la dirección.

Padmé que estaba sentada a su lado, sacó un sándwich de su pequeña mochila y lo comía plácidamente mientras agitaba sus piecitos que no tocaban el suelo. _Genial, también había interrumpido la rutina de su hermanita, era su hora de almuerzo._

-_ ¿Eshtas en pobemas?_

_\- No hables con la boca llena._

La mayor se cruzó de brazos, respiro profundo y le lanzó una mirada fulminante, la pequeña que trago mirandola divertida antes de volver a hablar.

_\- Sip, estás en problemas._

**...**

Rey quedó en shock al escuchar que Leia Solo había sido conseguida por su profesora con una caja de cigarrillos dentro de su mochila al finalizar el tercer periodo de clases.

_"Se que usted es nueva, soy amiga de Ben Solo desde antes que Leia naciera, ella es una buena niña, no es la clase de estudiante que encontrarías fumando a escondidas..."._

Había dicho la directora Erso.

_"Ha pasado un tiempo difícil, sus notas siguen iguales pero sus profesores me cuentan que se ha estado juntando con una estudiante difícil, cuando le pregunte si los cigarros le pertenecían lo negó, pero tampoco me dijo de donde los había sacado. Es la primera vez que la niña está en esta oficina por algo malo, no colocaré nada en su expediente por esta vez, pero debe decirle a Ben que si algo como esto se repite tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto"_

La conversación con la directora se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de la niñera mientras estaba sentada en el asiento del copiloto dejaban atrás el colegio. Por lo menos Poe no había soltado ningún comentario...

Rey aún no había conocido a su jefe en persona, pero era responsable de darle a conocer esta situación.

¡Hola señor Solo! Soy la niñera de sus hijos ¿sabía que su hija mayor fue encontrada con una caja de cigarrillos en el colegio? Fue un placer conocerle señor, nos vemos luego.

_Simplemente genial..._

La niñera notó que Leia también estuvo nerviosa durante todo el viaje en el auto y aún más una vez hubo dejado a Padmé en su clase de claqué.

El pequeño Anakin por su parte parecía disfrutar la tensión de su hermana, con una expresión burlona que no desapareció ni siquiera cuando estaban comiendo.

Una vez terminaron su almuerzo en el restaurant del club campestre, el pequeño le dio un último sorbo a su bebida antes de dirigirse a la niñera en un tono de inocencia.

\- _Señorita Rey, en el parque están unos amigo, ¿podría ir allí mientras espero a que sea la hora de la clase de tenis?_

La niñera volteó al área de juegos al aire libre al lado del lugar, para encontrar a dos niños de la edad de Anakin jugando naipes, ella los había visto antes en su clase de tenis.

Realmente el niño le estaba regalando la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con su hermana mayor, y lo estaba disfrutando. Eres malvado pequeño... _y voy a aprovechar eso._

_\- Claro Anakin, solo mantente donde te pueda ver, te llamaré cuando sea la hora de tu clase._

La rubia le lanzó una mirada asesina a su hermano el cual sonrió más al levantarse de su asiento, y una vez estuvo en las espaldas de la niñera caminando hacia la puerta del lugar, se volteó para gesticular sin hacer ruido.

_"Disfruta tu charla, Barbie"_

La mayor entrecerró sus ojos y bufó ante la actitud infantil de su hermano que le había sacado la lengua, _mocoso..._

\- _Ok, son las 2:27 y Poe debe venir por mí como en 15 minutos para estar en mi clase de francés, así que hagamos esto rápido ¿quieres?_

Rey suspiró ¿De verdad la niña iba a seguir actuando de esa manera?

_\- Leia, lo que dijo la directora es algo serio, dices que estás muy grande para tener una niñera, bueno, pruébalo comportándote tal._

_\- Yo sólo... en serio lo siento, ¿Ok?_

Leia bajó la mirada avergonzada, mientras jugaba con el dobladillo de tu falda

\- _Leia, tendré que decirle esto a tu padre y si voy a hablar con él me gustaría tener tu versión de los hechos._

La mayor de los Solo levantó la cara escandalizada con los ojos cristalizados, toda la fachada de dureza se había ido, solo quedaba la niña de 15 años que era.

\- _No señorita Kenobi, no le diga a papá, no me dejaría salir hoy, por favor. Fue solo un error tonto, no volverá a suceder, ni siquiera..._

La rubia se detuvo en seco, en su desesperación había estado a punto de decir la verdad pero una vez más se la había callado.

\- _No quiero regañarte Leia, de verdad, quiero estar de tu lado... podríamos incluso tratar de ser amigas._

Rey sonrió comprensivamente a la niña con los ojos llorosos, estirando una de sus manos aprentando una de de la niña sobre la mesa.

_\- ¿Amigas, tú y yo?_

_\- ¿Por qué no? Los 28 son los nuevos 15, créeme._

La niña le dio una pequeña sonrisa de lado.

_\- Y que tal si, como prueba de mi amistad te confieso que la directora por ser la primera vez que ibas a dirección, decidió no colocar nada en tu expediente de vida_.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron esperanzados y le devolvió el apretón de manos a la niñera.

_\- ¿En serio? Oh gracias a la fuerza..._

_\- En serio, te salvaste por esta vez. Ahora es tu turno de ser mi amiga._

Leia asintió lentamente armándose de valor antes de hablar.

-_ No eran míos, eran de Annie Thomas, ¿está bien? Es como "súper popular" y se la pasa con chicas de años mayores que no me agradan, por su cumpleaños le dieron una caja, pero su mamá es súper estricta y si la encontraba con eso iba a ser un gran problema. Ella tuvo la idea de que ya que no tenía a nadie que me revisara, se la guardará hasta su fiesta en la tarde y si su mamá la veía siempre podía decir que era de alguien más. Pero la "genial idea" se arruinó cuando se me cayó la mochila mientras arreglaba mis cuadernos frente a mi profesora de lengua. Suena estupido, lo sé, yo ni siquiera sé porque acepte hacerlo..._

_\- ¿Por qué no le dijiste eso a la directora?_

_\- ¿Estás loca? No me agrada realmente pero no le podría hacer eso, es como el cliché de chica popular. Acusarla sería cometer un suicidio social, a nadie le agrada una soplona._

_\- ¿Y si no te agrada por qué irás a su cumpleaños de todos modos?_

La niña Solo suspiró antes de hablar.

\- _Todo el mundo irá, absolutamente todos. Yo... se siente bien ser parte de "el grupo", los chicos geniales, ¿sabes? Ser algo más que la "pequeña señorita perfecta". Pero no lo sé, después de lo de hoy quiero ir a esa fiesta y terminar definitivamente con todo, ¡Un placer conocerlos y adiós! Se que suena tonto..._

Rey sonrió comprensiva a la rubia que se mordía nerviosamente el labio inferior. No había olvidado lo que se sentía ser una adolescente.

\- _Entonces, hablemos de está fiesta, ¿Dices que será algo alocado? Porque no pienso dejarte ir a algo de ese tipo._

_\- ¿Estás diciendo qué...?_

_\- Debo hablar con tu padre, pero tal vez podría decidir hacerlo mañana, de todos modos suele llegar hasta altas horas de la noche._

La cara de la adolescente se iluminó totalmente ante la respuesta de Rey.

-_ ¿En serio señorita Kenobi? ¡Oh gracias, gracias...!_

_\- Ey, detente pequeña, solo con si me convences de que esa fiestas será segura, no te dejare ir de lo contrario._

_\- ¡Totalmente, será en su casa y su mamá es súper estricta, ella no permitiría eso, ademas la mamá de JJ nos llevara y nos buscara, tampoco nos dejaría...!_

Y la adolescente continuó hablando y hablando hasta que su teléfono vibró anunciando que había llegado Dameron para llevarla a sus clases privadas de francés avanzado en la mansión Solo.

-_ Nos vemos más tarde, señorita Kenobi._

_\- Mis amigos me dicen Rey._

La niña sonrió mientras se levantaba de la silla.

\- _Entonces, nos vemos más tarde Rey._

Rey sonrió satisfecha una vez se había ido la mayor, levantó la vista hacia el área de juegos donde Anakin jugaba cartas con los otros pequeños, realmente este día no había sido tan malo como ella habría esperado. _Dos de tres pequeño, ahora voy por ti._

**...**

Las horas habían pasado, ahora después de haber terminado de colocarse la máscara de pestañas y de finalizar su maquillaje con el labial rosa viejo que le había traído su madre de París, Leia Solo se encontraba saliendo de su habitación para ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de la desagradable Annie Thomas.

_\- ¡Ay no! Ese gato no es sincero. No hables con ese gato, ese gato con sombrero. Hace demasiados trucos, no le prestes atención. Ya tú sabes lo que hizo en la última ocasión..._

Leia se detuvo en el pasillo sonriendo con nostalgia para si misma al escuchar la voz de la niñera a través de la puerta del cuarto de su hermana menor, _el gato con sombrero viene de nuevo, _ella también había amado los libros del Dr. Seuss cuando era pequeña.

_Al final no había sido tan desagradable tener a Rey después de todo..._

La chica iba a seguir su camino cuando tropezó en el pasillo con el pequeño Anakin que venía saliendo del cuarto de baño, el niño rápidamente escondió las manos detrás de su espalda.

_\- ¿Qué haces con el bicarbonato, mocoso?_

_\- Qué te importa, barbie, ¿No deberías que estar en una fiesta?_

Iba a responder al insolente menor cuando su teléfono zumbó.

_"Afuera!" - JJ (8:57 pm)_

_\- Tienes razón, no me importa... mocoso._

La rubia siguió con su camino no sin antes voltear los ojos, si el niño estaba tramando algo se arreglaría con el luego, pero ahora tenía un lugar a donde ir.

Bajó las escaleras rápidamente y una vez en la puerta principal fue sorprendida con la imagen de su padre hablando con la madre de JJ en la ventanilla del auto,_ ¿por que estaba aquí? Solía llegar por lo menos una hora más tarde._

Una vez que el Audi de la mamá de su mejor amiga desaparecía, vio que su papá atendía una llamada de teléfono y se dirigía hacia la entrada de la casa sin haberla visto aún. La joven quedó perpleja, ¿Que acababa de pasar? ¡No!

\- _No, dile que necesito ese contrato terminado para mañana a primera hora si o si, te llamaré luego, está bien, adiós... ¿Nada que decirme, señorita?_

Oh no, su padre estaba muy serio y había cortado una llamada del trabajo, el jamás cortaba una llamada del trabajo._ ¿Por qué había hecho eso? Pero si la señorita Rey no le iba a decir aún... ¿acaso le había mentido?_

_\- ¿Qué? Pero papá, la fiesta, yo... ¿Por qué? ¿Que acabas de hacer?_

_\- ¿Te parece poco el hecho de que hoy fuiste llevada a la dirección porque te encontraron con una caja de cigarrillos, señorita? No, tú te quedarás en casa y hablaremos._

_¡Lo sabía!_

Leia palideció sin que nada más saliera de sus labios y sintió una punzada de rabia en su estómago,_ ¡Le había mentido para ganarse su confianza! Pero que tonta había sido ¡La niñera le había visto la cara de tonta!_

_\- ¡No me puedes hacer eso!, no puedo simplemente no ir papá, todo el mundo irá a esa fiesta, ¡yo debo ir papá!, ¡no es justo!_

_\- Dije que no señorita y eso es definitivo. Ahora, ¿puedes explicarme que es lo que paso hoy?_

Esto realmente estaba pasando, probablemente había acabado su vida social, adiós reputación. La rubia estaba hecha una furia mientras su padre la miraba expectante.

_\- ¿No piensas responder?_

Leia le lanzó una risa indignada y negó con la cabeza. Estaba más allá de molesta.

_\- ¿Acaso te importa, papá? Digo, no te importó mi versión antes de decidir que no iba a salir._

_\- Leia, por favor..._

_\- ¿Por favor papá?, si de verdad te importara, ¡me hubieras escuchado antes de no dejarme ir!_

_\- Estoy dispuesto a escuchar tu versión ahora y no quieres decir nada._

_\- Bravo, denle el premio el padre del año, está escuchándome. Wow, dime papá, ¿que se siente llegar un día relativamente temprano del trabajo solo para castigar a tu hija? No debe caberte el orgullo en el pecho de la excelente labor que realizas._

Ben Solo respiró profundamente al escuchar los sarcásticos aplausos de la adolescente, no sabía si habían sido las palabras o su tono acusador los que le habían generado un sentimiento de vacío en el estómago.

-_ Controla tu tono conmigo, señorita._

_\- ¿Por qué debería? Anakin recibe por lo menos una llamada de la dirección por semana y tú no haces tanto revuelo por eso ¡Pero recibes una por primera vez EN LA VIDA de mi parte y pierdes la cabeza!_

_\- Tal vez sea por que a Anakin no le han encontrado una caja de cigarrillos en la mochila del colegio. Leia, puedo entender que estas creciendo, pero existe un tiempo para todo y tu no eres así..._

_\- ¡Oh no papá! No me sermonees, no pienso escuchar que todo tiene su tiempo en boca de la persona que me tuvo a los 19 años ¡Tu realmente respetaste tus tiempos papá!_

_\- Eso fue bajo, incluso para ti._

_\- No, ¿sabes que es bajo, papá? No tener ni idea de lo que sucede en esta casa y aún así intentar jugar a ser padre y actuar como si todo estuviera bien... al menos mamá siempre sabía lo que sucedía en esta casa._

La rubia se arrepintió en cuanto las palabras salieron de su boca, pero su molestia y orgullo no iban a permitir que se retractara. Para Ben escuchar esas palabras y la carga de ira en el tono de su primogénita fue como si le hubieran dado una patada en el estómago.

_\- Muy bien, si así es como quieres actuar ahora, dame tu teléfono y vete a tu habitación, estarás castigada hasta que decidas ser una persona razonable._

La rubia negó la cabeza con rabia e indignación mientras dejaba el teléfono en la mano extendida de su padre y le dio la espalda caminando hacia las escaleras.

Ben se dejó caer en el mueble de cuero del recibidor una vez escuchó el lejano portazo de Leia entrando en su habitación.

_"No me encargaré de darte tu merecido Ben, un día de eso se encargarán mis nietos" _

Eso le había dicho su madre un día mientras peleaban cuando tenía la edad de su hija, y que ironía tan grande que se haya cumplido con aquella que había heredado su nombre. _Odiaba que esa mujer siempre terminaba teniendo la razón..._

Su teléfono empezó a vibrar pero lo lanzó sobre el sofá ignorandolo. Frotó con fuerza sus palpitantes sienes, podía sentir como empezaba una gran jaqueca. Pero ni siquiera el dolor de cabeza se comparaba al desastre de emociones que sentía en ese momento,_ ni a lo mucho que le habían dolido las palabras de su hija._

**...**

Leia Solo nunca se había imaginado que iba a caer tan bajo al estar de pie ante la puerta de la habitación de su hermano menor, detuvo su mano insegura antes de tocar, pero terminó haciéndolo de todos modos.

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí, barbie?_

\- _Relájate niño, vengo en son de paz._

El rubio la miró dudoso desde la puerta entrecerrada donde sobresalía su cabeza, antes de abrirla en su totalidad para permitirle el paso y volver a tomar el control del videojuego que había abandonado para dejarla entrar, _y que definitivamente no debería de estar jugando pasada su hora de dormir..._

\- _Entonces barbie, ¿Qué necesitas?_

_\- ¿Por qué crees que necesito algo?_

_\- ¿Por qué otra razón estarías aquí?_

Leia bufó ante la mirada burlona que el niño pequeño le daba sin apartar realmente la vista de su videojuego. _¿Realmente valía la pena la humillación?_

_\- Necesito tu ayuda._

_\- ¿Qué? _

\- _Ya me escuchaste._

_\- No me quedo realmente claro barbie, quiero escucharlo de nuevo._

_\- No lo diré de nuevo mocoso._

\- Suficientemente bueno para mi.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos con una mirada molesta hacia el pequeño, pero la sonrisa de este solo se ensanchó aún más mientras pausaba el juego dejando el control a un lado.

_\- ¿Y que será eso tan urgente que hizo que la señorita perfecta ignorara su castigo para acudir a mi?_

Una punzada de molestia creció cuando las palabras de su hermanito le recordaron la razón de su castigo.

\- _Quiero ver a la señorita Kenobi fuera de aquí._

-_ La señorita Kenobi ¿eh?, ¿Que te hizo la niñera? La última vez que las vi parecían las mejores amigas. Además, ¿Que ganó yo con eso? Después de todo, si papá castiga a uno nos castigará a todos, no querrás ser castigada ¿cierto?_

El pequeño le sonrió divertido, de verdad el mocoso lo estaba disfrutando. Pero la rubia ya había llegado muy lejos para retractarse, y no podía hacer esto sin Anakin.

\- _Anakin, no dejarías atrás la oportunidad de hacer correr a la niñera, esta vez me encargaré de papá si es lo que te preocupa._

_\- Sigo sin escuchar ofertas..._

La rubia bufó.

\- _Bien, te ayudaré en tus planes para sacar a la niñera._

_\- ¿Y...?_

_\- Te daré el 30% de mi mesada_.

Murmuró molesta la mayor.

\- Que sea el 50% y tendré helados ilimitados en la cafetería del colegio.

\- El 25% y los helados, es mi última oferta.

_\- Trato._

Dijo el niño complacido, estrechando la mano de la mayor.

-_ Te hubiera dado el 50%._

_\- Y yo lo hubiera hecho por el placer de sacar a la niñera. De hecho ya tenía planes..._

Anakin corrió hasta su cama, sacando debajo de ella una caja de zapatos repleta de diversos artículos bien conocidos para ella, revelando así el plan hasta ahora oculto del pequeño. La mayor negó divertida jugando con el cabello del niño.

\- No tienes remedio, enano.

\- Nop, bienvenida al equipo, la señorita Kenobi no sabrá que la golpeó.

\- Oh señorita Kenobi, esto es Guerra.

* * *

**¡Hola habitantes de toda la galaxia!**

Que difícil es tener un 90% de un capítulo listo y no poder terminarlo, es en serio frustrante créanme. Literalmente tenía casi todo listo un día después que subí al capítulo anterior, pero fue hasta hoy que logré terminar esos 10% con los que lucho y hacer el corte definitivo.

Rey y Ben debían de haberse conocido en este como prometí (lo sé, soy la peor), pero la idea original de capítulo quedó demasiado larga y tuve que dividirla en dos. Pero les puedo dejar el adelanto de que nuestros amados se conocerán en plena batalla de Rey contra Anakin y Leia. Eso lo tengo planeado desde hace bastante tiempo.

Después de eso podremos ver como se empieza a desarrollar el romance entre nuestra diada favorita.

Pd: pobre Rey, obviamente ella no le había dicho nada al señor Solo.

Pd2: tuvimos unos vistazos breves a la mamá de los chicos, pero ahondaremos en ella más adelante.

Prometo actualizar lo antes posible, sus reviews, follows y favs en serio me han alegrado el día cada vez que los veo, son increíbles.

Y también prometo que no abandonaré este proyecto, de hecho desde el inicio tengo casi toda la estructura de la historia, solo debo organizar bien mis ideas.


	7. Niñera al agua

**¡Niñera al agua!**

_"Beep, beep, beep"_

Anakin presionó el botón rápidamente para callar el molesto sonido del despertador. Era lunes, 6:10 am brillaba en la pantalla del aparato, a pesar de que no era precisamente su día favorito y obviamente el niño no era un madrugador, llevaba bastante rato despierto repasando su plan.

Hoy era el día, después de todo un fin de semana de perfeccionar sus planes, hoy iniciaba la cuenta regresiva de la señorita Kenobi. _Veamos cuánto es capaz de aguantar..._

La señorita Kenobi se iba los sábados después de las dos y no volvía hasta los lunes alrededor de las 7, exactamente a la hora que ellos iniciaban el colegio y tenían una coartada perfecta.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió dando pasó a su hermana mayor, que como él había madrugado y ya se encontraba lista en su uniforme verde.

\- ¿Tienes todo listo? ¿Conseguiste las llaves de la casa?

La rubia asintió agitando el llavero animadamente con una sonrisa victoriosa.

\- Que comiencen los juegos del hambre, señorita Rey.

**...**

_"¿Entonces simplemente no te habló más?"._

La voz de su mejor amigo se escuchaba en los altavoces del auto mientras la joven niñera se dirigía a empezar una nueva semana en la mansión Solo, y vaya que el lunes no eran su día de la semana favorito.

\- ¡Exacto! Finn, en serio he intentado hablar con ella para explicarle que no fui yo la que le contó a su padre, pero hace como que no existo. Todo mi progreso con ella se fue por el retrete.

_"Seguro encontraras una manera de ganarte a esos niños, eres Rey; quiero decir, tu eres como una versión del encantador de perros pero para los niños..."_

Rey suspiró y sonrió de lado ante el intento de su amigo por levantarle el animo.

\- Ya han pasado tres semanas y siento que caminó en círculos con estos pequeños.

_"Bueno, en mi opinión profesional, alguien necesita un trago"._

Rey sonrió observando el reloj en el tablero del auto.

\- Wow, apenas van 6 horas y 50 minutos de la semana y ya estas pensando en bebidas alcohólicas.

_"Ya sabes lo que dicen, si bebes el lunes, bebes toda la semana"._

La joven se rio con aún más fuerza.

\- Oh créeme, si esta semana termina peor que la anterior iré por una botella entera.

_"Te irá bien, además, ¿Cómo te podría ir peor?_"

Rey suspiró, encendiendo la llama optimista que la caracterizaba, tenía algo de sentido.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Creo que puedes tener razón.

_"Claro que la tengo, reina del drama, todo lo que puede pasar ahora es mejorar y si no, yo pago la primera ronda en Maz's este sábado"._

Rey suspiró y se despidió de su amigo, dando fin a la llamada al momento de detenerse en la casilla de seguridad en la entrada de la mansión.

Se sonrió a sí misma en el espejo retrovisor, dándose ánimos antes de atravesar las puertas de la propiedad, tal vez su amigo tenía la razón y tal vez, solo tal vez todo podía mejorar.

Y se mantuvo con el pensamiento positivo hasta que abrió la puerta de su habitación en la casa Solo.

\- ¿Qué demonios?

Distribuidos por todo el suelo de la habitación se encontraban una gran cantidad de vasos de agua, haciendo que él moviendo de la puerta al abrirse derramara una gran cantidad de ellos.

Rey, cruzó cuidadosamente el umbral para intentar limpiar el desastre, pero fue muy tarde para darse cuenta que fue una mala idea cuando sintió el balde impactar sobre su cabeza.

_Oh no..._

Fue lo único que pudo pensar la niñera mientras se rascaba desesperadamente entre estornudos, lo que había sobre ella habían sido polvos pica pica.

Olvidando la situación de los vasos en el suelo, corrió hacia al baño de su habitación, dejando una estela de desastre por donde pasaba, necesitaba una ducha inmediatamente.

Una vez se hubo desprendido de la última de sus prendas giró con rapidez la perilla del agua helada, sintiendo un alivio casi inmediato.

Dando un suspiro empezó a masajear su cabello para eliminar cualquier rastro del jodido polvo pica pica, pero el sentimiento de alivio se fue reemplazado por uno de confusión al sentir el gusto salado del agua... _¿El gusto salado del agua?_

La niñera abrió los ojos como platos al encontrar que el agua que salía de la ducha era color amarillo.

\- ¡¿Que demonios?!

Cerró la llave inmediatamente, notando que el cabezal de la ducha no estaba correctamente enroscado, y desenroscándolo encontró que en ella había... _un momento ¿Qué?_

Esto no podía venir de ningún otro lado que del niño Solo, como si todo lo anterior no hubiera sido suficiente ese pequeño engendro del lado oscuro había colocado un sobre de caldo de pollo en el cabezal de su ducha.

_Tú pequeño Sith..._

Pero Rey no podía tomarse toda la mañana quejándose, así que una vez bañada correctamente y envuelta en toallas abandonó la ducha, encontrándose con una gran declaración con labial rosa chillón en el espejo de su baño.

**LOS SOLO 1 / NIÑERA 0**

**ESTO ES SOLO EL COMIENZO**

Si había algo peor que tener a Anakin Solo en su contra, era tener a Anakin y Leia Solo en un mismo equipo en su contra.

"¿Cómo podrías estar peor?" Había dicho su mejor amigo,_ y definitivamente las cosas siempre pueden ir peor..._

**...**

Luego de pasar toda la mañana con la pequeña Padmé, quien como sospechaba no tenía idea del plan de sus hermanos, llegó la hora de enfrentar a los niños mayores.

Y sentada en la mesa del restaurant del club campestre, pudo ver como a través de los grandes ventanales panorámicos como se acercaban los Solo vestidos a juego con su uniforme verde.

Esta vez había algo diferente en el pequeño Anakin, sin la sombra en su mirada de un niño que ha sido regañado, podía ver su caminar orgulloso, con el mentón en alto, mostrando un brillo de picardía en su mirada.

Finalmente veía al verdadero Anakin Solo.

\- Buenas tardes señorita Kenobi, ¿Acaso es un resfriado lo que noto? - habló el niño.

Rey sorbió con la nariz ante la pequeña alergia que le habían causado los polvos pica pica, viendo el rostro orgulloso del rubio y la sonrisa burlona de su hermana mayor al tomar asiento en la mesa.

\- Buenas tardes niños. Gracias por preocuparte Anakin, pero no es nada que no desaparezca con un par de antialérgicos, sin embargo no gustaría tener que tomarlos - respondió Rey escondiendo una advertencia en su voz.

\- Pues en ese caso, la mejor solución para las alergias siempre es alejarse de todo aquello que las causa, señorita Kenobi - dijo la mayor de los Solo con una sonrisa burlona.

\- Oh no es mi primera vez lidiando con alergias Leia, no iré a ningún lado.

\- Ya veremos.

Ambas pudieron durar todo el día con el reto en sus miradas, pero se vieron interrumpidas por el mesero que venía a tomar sus órdenes.

Aunque la pequeña Padmé era Suiza, oficialmente había iniciado la guerra con los Solo.

**...**

_"¿Siguen en pie esos tragos en Maz's?" - Rey (5:15 pm)._

_"¿Tan mal así?" - Finn (5:16 pm)._

_"Peor" - Rey (5:17 pm)._

_"Te cuento mas después..." Rey (5:17 pm)._

_"Wow, yo pago la primera ronda el sábado" - Finn (5:17 pm)._

_"Claro, si sigues viva" - Finn (5:18 pm)._

_"Gracias 77..." - Rey (5:19 pm)_

_"Que la fuerza te acompañe :D" - Finn (5:20 pm)_

Rey bloqueó la pantalla de su teléfono y suspiró antes de dar un sorbo a su té. Por lo menos hoy Mario y Sonya estaban muy ocupados para ver su cara de frustración.

Pensar, debía pensar que hacer mientras Anakin y Padmé estaban en su clase de etiqueta, ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? Lo que habían hecho los Solo había estado planeado, obviamente, ahora ella debía planear como iba a actuar antes de que realizaran el próximo movimiento.

Necesitaban un alto al fuego, una bandera blanca, una rama de olivo, lo que sea, pero para llegar a eso debía alcanzar a Leia, si tan solo la niña la quisiera escuchar...

\- Vaya, vaya, esa si es la cara de una niñera de los Solo, se habían tardado esos aprendices de Sith - dijo el moreno mientras entraba a la cocina por la puerta trasera.

\- Oh, cállate Dameron.

\- Ya estas a la defensiva, cuéntame ¿Qué te hicieron esos pequeños monstruos? - y se recostó en la isla la cocina observándola atentamente con su característica sonrisa burlona.

Rey bufó molesta.

\- Wow - exclamó Poe suavizando un poco el tono de burla al ver que no recibía respuesta de la niñera - ¿Tan mal así? Tal vez pueda ayudarte en algo

\- Peor... - le respondió Rey para luego contar todo lo sucedido, vaya que necesitaba drenar todo el drama vivido en el día.

El moreno silbó impresionado antes de hablar.

\- Vaya, Leia y Anakin trabajando en equipo eso no es algo que ves todos los días... Estas perdida hermana, fue un placer conocerte.

\- Oh de verdad gracias por la ayuda - dijo sarcásticamente la niñera.

\- Hey, tranquila, quiero decir la situación está mal, pero todavía puedes sacar ventaja de esto.

\- ¿Y cómo me aconsejas hacer eso?

\- Puedes hacer lo que ninguna niñera logró, ganarte a Anakin Solo.

\- ¿Anakin? ¿Qué? Pero si... - habló Rey tan sorprendida como si le hubieran dicho que podía volar con simple hecho de saltar por la ventana.

\- Créeme, conozco a esos niños, Leia ha sido freno de Anakin hasta ahora, pero él es la mente maestra y quien lleva a cabo cada uno de esos planes. Ella es una niña inteligente, no toma ningunas acciones en tu contra, prefiere hacer que él haga ese trabajo, así que si ganas a Anakin, solo tendrás a una adolescente enfurruñada en tu contra.

\- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

\- Es solo un niño, ¿Lo sabes? - dijo regalándole una sonrisa sincera y un tanto melancólica - puede volverse un poco revoltoso pero no deja de serlo, el solo... Es su manera de drenar, ¿Está bien? Tan solo ha pasado por un mal tiempo, pero es un buen niño, los tres lo son.

\- Poe... - pero se vio interrumpida por el pitido de su teléfono, ya casi terminaba la clase de etiqueta de los Solo y solo le pudo sonreír apenada - yo debo irme, pero muchas gracias, de verdad.

\- Parece una buena persona Rey, y yo solo quiero lo mejor para ellos.

Rey dejó su taza sobre el fregadero y con una última sonrisa sincera hacia Poe abandonó la cocina en busca de los niños menores mucho más animada que cuando los había dejado, porque esta vez si tenía un plan.

**...**

\- Adiós señorita Rey - dijo Anakin desde el umbral de la puerta, quedando 20 minutos para su hora de dormir.

\- Buenas noches Anakin - respondió la niñera, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa amable.

Amable, que raro, la señorita Rey no había intentado nada fuera de ser amable desde que hacia iniciado la batalla, la mayoría de las niñeras ya hubiera intentado castigarle o decirle a su padre, incluso ambas, pero ella seguía intentando acercarse.

Obviamente sus intentos de acercarse había sido rechazados por él, pero incluso cuando pasó de ignorarla a responder con sarcasmo ella seguía intentando ser amable con él, _ya veremos cuanto dura su amabilidad señorita Kenobi..._

_Toc, toc, toc._

\- Adelante, Barbie.

Y tal como había intuido su hermana apareció detrás de la puerta de su habitación.

\- ¿Alguna novedad, mocoso?

\- Bueno, la clave del WiFi sigue siendo la misma así que no ha intentado ningún castigo, además revisé su teléfono cuando fue al baño mientras hacía la tarea, ¿Quién lo tiene sin clave en este siglo? - habló mientras se sentaba en el extremo de su cama.

\- ¿Y?

\- No le ha dicho nada a Phasma, ni a papá, de hecho no habla con muchas personas, pero leí algo divertido en el chat con algún Finn o algo así, ¿tu sabes lo que es Maz's?

\- Recuérdame nunca dejar mi teléfono desbloqueado a tu alcance.

\- En fin, no creo que sea una chismosa Leia, es decir, si fuera a delatarnos ya lo hubiera hecho.

\- No puede ser, primero Padmé y ahora tu también, ¿Qué sigue? ¿Se convertirá también en tu mejor amiga? - exclamó molesta la rubia.

\- Oh por favor Leia...

\- Tranquilo Ani, yo misma puedo hacerles el té y las galletas para que jueguen a las tacitas - dijo la rubia burlándose, mientras se sentaba de mala gana en la silla de su escritorio y antes de poder decir algo más ambos fueron sorprendidos por el gran estruendo de una bocina - ¿Qué?

Ambos se vieron sorprendidos, Leia rápidamente volteo la silla del escritorio mientras el pequeño cruzaba la habitación.

Debajo de la silla se encontraba la bocina que él había colocado detrás de la puerta de la señorita Rey, junto con una gran bolsa de papel atada con cinta que contenía cada una de las bromas escondidas en su habitación, desde la lata de aromatizante de camarón en aerosol a la que había cambiado la etiqueta para hacerla pasar por el desodorante, los huevos que había colocado en sus almohadas, las chinches, los insectos de plástico escondidos en las lámparas... _Sip, todos están ahí._

Pero lo que más lo divirtió fue la nota de la niñera.

**LOS SOLO 1 / NIÑERA 1**

**¿Sabían que todas las guerras tienes leyes? Aquí la primera:**

**¡Vamos a mantenernos fuera de las habitaciones!**

Anakin sonrió divertido, probablemente el dejar su teléfono había sido un señuelo para mantenerlo ocupado mientras regresaba el golpe, pues había estado tan concentrado que no podía recordar cuanto tiempo se había ido. _Muy inteligente de su parte señorita Rey..._

\- Oh vamos Leia, debes admitir que eso fue algo divertido - dijo el rubio divertido ganándose una mirada fulminante de su hermana mayor.

**...**

Al día siguiente Rey despertó con los molestos rayos del sol sobre su rostro... _Un momento, ¿Por qué estaba tan alto el sol?_

No, no, no, pensaba mientras tomaba el teléfono de la mesa de noche, confirmando sus temores al ver que la pantalla anunciaba que eran las 8:10 de la mañana.

_¡Ese pequeño aprendiz del lado oscuro desactivó las alarmas!_

Sin tiempo para perder corrió al baño a lavarse la cara, cepillar sus dientes y atar su cabello en una cola alta. Ya tendré tiempo para cambiarme cuando Padmé estuviera en sus clases particulares, pensó mientras se colocaba las pantuflas y tomaba su teléfono para abandonar la habitación.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque la puerta no abría, incluso cuando podía girar completamente la perilla no lograba que se moviera ni un milímetro.

\- ¿Es en serio Anakin? - exclamó frustrada en voz alta, aunque sabía que el niño estaba muy lejos para escucharla.

8:20 vio en la pantalla de su teléfono, no tenía nada de tiempo, así que tomando sus llaves de la casa Solo agradeció que estuviera en la primera planta y sin pensarlo mucho abandonó la habitación por la ventana.

La niñera casi sufrió un ataque al corazón al pisar el césped frente a su ventana, cuando estallaron bajo sus zapatos los pequeños petardos para niños que explotan al lanzarlos contra el suelo, esos que no recordaba (ni le interesaba recordar) su nombre.

\- Ese pequeño demonio...

Pero aún así la niñera seguía estando en contrarreloj, así que huyendo de la zona de petardos corrió hacía la puerta trasera de la casa, la que daba hacía la cocina, atravesándola mientras Mario terminaba de preparar el desayuno de la pequeña Padmé.

\- Buenos días Rey... Wow, ¿Qué te paso?

\- Buenos-días-te-explico-luego - respondió rápidamente mientras seguía a paso firme hacía la habitación de la menor.

Tal como había sospechado, Padmé Solo se encontraba profundamente dormida babeando sobre su tigre de peluche.

\- 5 minutos más, Rey - se quejó la menor mientras la agitaba suavemente para despertarla.

\- Son las 8:27, ya tuviste más de 5 minutos, apresúrate - habló mientras escudriñaba el closet de la pequeña - ¿Azul o Amarillo?

\- ¿Por qué sigues en pijama? - dijo la pequeña mientras bostezaba, señalando el vestido amarillo - ¿Y por qué tienes hojas en el pelo?

La niñera suspiró.

\- Hablaremos de eso después, ahora anda a cepillar tus dientes.

Un rato más tarde, cuando ya había recibido la mirada juiciosa de la tutora de Padmé por su aspecto fue que pudo regresar a su habitación, encontrando la causa de que su puerta no abriera.

El niño había atado el pomo de su puerta con el de la habitación frente a esta, haciendo imposible que cualquiera de las dos se pudiera abrir, y colgando de la puerta se encontraba la respectiva nota con una letra infantil cuyo dueño no podía ser otro que el mismo autor intelectual de las bromas

**LOS SOLO 2 / NIÑERA 1**

**Aceptamos no entrar a su habitación, pero nadie dijo nada sobre los alrededores.**

Esos niños podrían llegar a ser grandes abogados, definitivamente esta mañana había empezado con el pie izquierdo, y definitivamente ya quería que el día acabara.

**...**

\- Okey niños, es hora de hablar - dijo Rey seriamente, una todos habían terminado de almorzar en su mesa habitual del restaurant del club campestre

Los hermanos compartieron una mirada cómplice divertida antes de verla a ella, siendo Anakin el que tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Acerca de qué, señorita Kenobi? La verdad estoy algo somnoliento - contestó fingiendo un bostezo - creo que nos costó despegarnos las sabanas esta mañana, ¿cierto Leia?

La rubia mayor solo asintió lanzándole una mirada orgullosa.

\- Están siendo malos - dijo la pequeña Padmé frunciendo el ceño, haciendo que se viera aún más tierna de lo que ya era al hacer pucheros.

\- No tengo intenciones de irme pequeños, así que deberíamos juntos buscar una solución a lo que sucede, utilizando nuestras palabras como personas grandes y no comportándonos niños pequeños haciendo rabietas - dijo Rey con todo el tacto posible, pero sin restarle firmeza a sus palabras.

Anakin bajó la mirada un poco... ¿Apenado tal vez? Pero Leia frunció el ceño ante sus palabras antes de hablar.

\- Señorita Rey, la verdad es que solo existen dos soluciones - dijo la rubia contando con los dedos - irse, o ver hasta qué punto soporta, pero tarde o temprano la segunda opción siempre llevará a la primera.

Y sin darle tiempo a la niñera de responder tomó fuertemente la mano de su hermano menor antes de continuar.

\- Nos vamos Anakin, tenemos que ir a los vestuarios, ya casi es hora de la clase de natación.

Rey se frotó su rostro con la manos para drenar su frustración, seguida por una mirada triste de parte de la pequeña Padmé.

\- ¿Es cierto que te iras, Rey?

\- Espero que no, pequeña, espero que no - dijo entre suspiros, regalándole un intento de sonrisa tranquilizadora.

**...**

Horas más tarde ya en la casa Solo, el pequeño Anakin observó atentamente desde el umbral de su puerta como la niñera

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Ani? - exclamó Padmé molesta al despertar de manera abrupta de su siesta.

El rubio sonrío inocentemente fingiendo no haber sido atrapado intentando robar el tigre de peluche favorito de su hermana mientras dormía, fracasando estrepitosamente claro está.

\- Ok Paddy - habló el niño suspirando - necesito tu ayuda y la de Nieve para una misión especial.

\- No - dijo rotundamente la menor frunciendo el ceño.

\- ¡Oh vamos Paddy, somos el equipo dinamita! Será como cuando hicimos que Jane huyera.

\- Dije que no, Ani - respondió molesta la niña - me agrada Rey y tu tu lo sabes, quiero que se quede, es momento de que paren.

\- ¿O que harás? - dijo el rubio en tono de burla.

\- Le diré a papá lo que tú y Leia están haciendo.

\- No te atreverías a delatarnos - le respondió el mayor dudoso.

\- Lo haré si no se detienen - exclamó molesta la niña aferrándose a su animal de peluche - Si Rey cae, ustedes caerán con ella.

Anakin observó sorprendido y molesto como su hermana menor siempre neutral lo traicionaba tomaba el bando opuesto.

\- Oh, ¿Con que así quieres jugar? - habló el rubio frunciendo el ceño - muy bien.

Y después de un intercambio de miradas asesinas, Anakin Solo abandonó el cuarto de su hermana tomando el walkie-talkie que estaba en su bolsillo.

\- Leia, adelantamos el plan buscando a Nemo, ahora esto es personal.

**...**

Luego de haber dejado a Anakin Solo en el salón de juegos al haber terminado su hora de tareas, Rey se encaminó al cuarto de la pequeña Padmé, encontrando a la pequeña bastante angustiada.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Padmé? - exclamó preocupada la niñera al ver que la pequeña rompía en lagrimas al entrar a su habitación.

\- ¡Nieve se ha ido! - respondió entre lagrimas - Anakin debió haberla tomado.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan segura? - dijo recorriendo con la mirada la habitación buscando al peluche.

\- El lo hizo porque está molesto conmigo porque no lo quise ayudar.

La pequeña salio molesta con destino al salón de juegos, que sorpresivamente se encontraba vacío cuando Rey había dejado al rubio allí minutos atrás.

\- ¡Lo quiero de regreso Anakin! - gritó enojada corriendo fuera de la habitación, chocando con su hermana mayor que cruzaba el pasillo hacia su habitación y golpeandola los mas fuerte que podía con sus pequeños puños - ¡Tu también eres mala, mala, mala! ¿Donde está?

\- Hey calma pequeña - la reprendió Rey mientras tomaba en brazos a la niña que se retorcía violentamente.

\- ¿Cual es tu problema, mocosa? - dijo la mayor molesta y luego le lanzó una mirada de desprecio a la niñera - ¿No es tu deber controlar a las pequeñas bestias? Ugh...

Volteando los ojos la rubia les dio la espalda a ambas caminando hacia su habitación, deteniendo el paso antes de cruzar el umbral.

\- Si buscaban a Anakin, lo vi caminando por los alrededores de la piscina - mirandolas por encima del hombro les dirigió una ultimas palabras antes de perderse en su habitación.

Esas palabras fueron suficiente para que la pequeña Padmé se escurriera de los brazos de la niñera, y saliera corriendo a todo lo que daba de aquel lugar.

\- ¡Padmé, espera! - escuchó Leia la voz de la niñera alejarse por el pasillo.

\- Cayeron - dijo sonriente la rubia presionando el botón del Walkie-Talkie - ambas van en camino, mocoso.

**...**

\- Copiado Barbie - dijo sonriendo el rubio sonriendo mientras escuchaba los gritos de su hermana menor acercase rapidamente por las escaleras - aquí es donde comienza la diversión.

Anakin se encontraba escondido detrás de un gran mueble en la sala de la casa, ubicado en undun punto estratégico donde sería imposible ser visto pero tenía una visión completa del área de la piscina por los grandes ventanales que daban hacia esta.

El plan era sencillo, había amarrado el peluche de su hermana al carrito a control remoto a prueba de agua, lo había ubicado con bastante distancia de la orilla, lo suficiente como para que la niñera tuviera que estirarse en algún ángulo inestable pero no tan lejos como para buscar algo para atraerlo, entonces la tomaría por sorpresa el tirón del juguete y la niñera caería al agua.

Si todo salía de acuerdo al plan, claro...

Desde su escondite pudo ver como como pasaba su hermana menor hecha una furia, seguida por la niñera que intentaba calmarla.

Una vez fuera, en el área de la piscina observó la interacción entre ambas, la emoción de su hermana cuando vio a su animal de peluche flotando en la parte más alejada de la piscina y como esta le hacía ojitos para que lo alcanzara, gracias factor ternura.

Entonces vio duda en la mirada de la niñera,_ ¡NO!_

La mujer giró la cabeza en varias direcciones, probablemente buscando algo con que alcanzar animal de peluche, pero no lo entraría, había encargado a Leia esconder los limpiadores de piscina.

_Solo hágalo señorita Kenobi, vamos..._

Entonces la niñera se arrodilló en la orilla de la piscina y fue estirandose poco a poco hasta el peluche de su hermana.Y apenas tuvo el animal entre los dedos accionó los botones del auto de juguetes, y la niñera desapareció en un inesperado chapuzón nocturno.

_¡Si!_

**LOS SOLO 3 / NIÑERA 1**

_Supere eso señorita Kenobi,_ pensó orgullosamente el rubio.

Pero el sentimiento no le duró mucho cuando se sintió palidecer y el ambiente fue llenado por los gritos desesperados de su hermana menor.

_La señorita Kenobi no salía del agua._

**...**

Rey Kenobi no sabía nadar.

Una vez empezó a trabajar profesionalmente eso se convirtió en un obstáculo, pues la mayoría de las familias preferían niñeras que supieran nadar, pero Rey se encargó de conseguir la mayor cantidad de credenciales suficientes para que el hecho de no saber nadar se convirtiera en algo insignificante.

Rey tenía diplomas en emergencias y primeros auxilios pediátricos avalados por la sociedad nacional de medicina, sabía conducir en situaciones de riesgo, títulos de chef en comida de todo tipo (incluyendo vegana y libre de gluten) , era cinta negra en Taekwondo, Nidan en Kendo, niveles avanzados en varios idiomas, y aún así podía ser descartada a la primera por no saber nadar. Y aunque ella lo entendía completamente, no tenía intención alguna de aprender desde que era muy pequeña.

Bastante tiempo atrás, cuando tenía tan solo 6 años (y tan solo 6 meses después de haber iniciado su nueva vida con el abuelo Ben), Rey había sido invitada a la fiesta de cumpleaños de una de sus vecinas. Madison, o Alison (no recordaba realmente el nombre la otra niña) había decidido hacer una fiesta en la piscina y tal había sido su emoción cuando pequeña que había olvidado decirle al abuelo cierto detalle sin importancia.

Cuando el día llegó y estuvo ante el cuerpo de agua, la pequeña Rey decidió no prestarle atención a dicho detalle, ya que la mayoría del tiempo el grupo de niñas se mantuvo jugando en el área de menor profundidad bajo dirección de los adultos. No fue hasta más tarde, cuando las niñas se encontraban correteando alrededor de la piscina que el detalle cobró importancia.

Un pequeño resbalón había sido suficiente para que la niña de 6 años diera hasta el fondo de la porción más profunda de la piscina, Rey no recordaba nada más que el sentimiento de terror y la gran cantidad de agua que había tragado mientras se ahogaba, desesperada y sin poder hacer nada. Y luego de lo que para ella fue una eternidad, sintió unos brazos que la jalaban hacia la superficie. Lo próximo que supo es que se encontraba llorando entre toces en los cálidos brazos del abuelo Ben.

Y con esa experiencia Rey había terminado con todo lo relacionado a actividades acuáticas en su vida, si bien el viejo Kenobi había intentado que tomara clases de natación mientras crecía, ella no se sentía cómoda con el hecho de tener que apartarse del lugar donde sus pies tocaban el suelo en ningún cuerpo de agua.

Por lo tanto, ese recuerdo fue lo primero que la niñera pensó cuando fue a dar a lo más profundó de la gran piscina climatizada de los Solo.

Rey agitaba sus brazos desesperadamente, buscando subir o aferrarse de un "algo" inexistente, aguantó la respiración todo el tiempo que pudo, hasta que involuntariamente inhaló bajo el agua, siendo azotada un terrible ardor, desesperándose aún más entre toses, y sintiéndose más débil cada segundo que pasaba.

Que irónico que sentía su pecho en llamas cuando se encontraba a dos o quizás más metros bajo el agua, no tenía idea de cuanto tiempo llevaba en esta situación, pero al igual que en su infancia, se sintieron como mil años.

La única diferencia era que esta vez no estaba el abuelo para salvarla.

**...**

\- Mierda - susurró para misma Leia Solo, sintiendo como el sabor a triunfo se convertía en cenizas en su boca, al ver desde la ventana de su habitación como la niñera no salía del agua.

Mierda, mierda, mierda - se repetía una y otra vez mientras bajaba de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera principal, dejándola rápidamente atrás.

De todas las niñeras que habían pasado por la casa tenían que lanzar al agua precisamente a la única no sabía nadar.

_Mierda, mierda, mierda..._

Llegó rápidamente al área de la piscina, dejando atrás a un Anakin paralizado y en shock que la miraba con ojos aterrados, y abriéndose paso a los gritos histéricos de la pequeña Padmé al pie del borde de la piscina.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó al agua completamente vestida, en pocas brazadas ya había alcanzado a la niñera el área más profunda de la piscina y aferrándose con fuerza a su costado nado en dirección a la superficie.

Una vez en el aire Leia las arrastró a ambas a la escalera metálica más cercana, a cuál la niñera desesperada entre toses y jadeos se aferró como si nada vida dependiera de ello, lo cual era de cierta manera cierto en esta ocasión.

Pasaron unos segundos más (aunque para Leia fueron como años) aferradas a las escaleras metálicas, completamente inmóviles y sin decir una sola palabra, mientras ambas recuperaban la respiración, especialmente la niñera quien por lo menos ya había dejado de toser.

Pero su silencio fue interrumpido por unos pasos firmes, y Leia que hasta ahora no había sentido el frío nocturno se sintió helada al ver unos zapatos de vestir masculinos muy familiares de pie al borde de la piscina.

\- ¿Alguna de ustedes puede explicarme que está pasando aquí?

_Mierda..._

* * *

Hola habitantes de una galaxia muy, muy lejana! ¿Cómo los trata la cuarentena? De verdad espero que todos estén bien.

¿Pueden creer que en todos los meses de cuarentena no había podido terminar de escribir este capítulo aunque está prácticamente terminado? Y he tenido tantas otras ideas fluyendo tan tranquilamente pero no las he podido montar porque siento que está lleva siglos detenida.

Por mucho tiempo tuve el inicio y el final de este capítulo terminado pero simplemente no lograba conectarlo de manera satisfactoria y es en extremo frustrante. Pero en fin, ya está terminado y ¡FINALMENTE SE CONOCIERON! (Y vaya manera de conocerse...)

No tienen idea de cuánto tiempo he quise lograr unir mi comienzo y mi final, y cuando lo logré termine cambiando completamente el final. Pero esto hará que lo que viene a continuación fluya como leche y miel.

¿Alguien notó el pequeño guiño a Ben en el "Ya veremos" de Leía? Aunque debo admitir que tiene mucho más estilo el "Will see" de la escena del interrogatorio en el idioma original, no soy fan de colocar términos en inglés en un escrito totalmente en español, incluso cuando hay partes donde simplemente piensas "no hay termino equivalente al español que suene tan bien como esto" pero ponerlos se me hace un poco cutre.

Espero haber compensado mi ausencia con la longitud del capítulo y muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, no saben lo mucho que lo aprecio, déjame saber que te pareció el capítulo con tus reviews.

Autora fuera, paz...


	8. ¿Amigos? ¡Amigos!

**¿Amigos? ¡Amigo****s!**

\- ¡Sr. Solo!

-¡Papá!

Hablaron al mismo tiempo sorprendidas la mayor de los Solo y la niñera, apresurándose a salir lo antes posible de la piscina climatizada.

Rey tenía los pelos de punta, pero no sabía diferenciar si era causado por el frío nocturno o por el hecho que de todos los días del mundo, justamente su jefe había decidido llegar temprano la única noche que casi muere ahogada en la piscina.

\- ¿Y bien, van a explicarme que pasó? O me dirán que simplemente decidieron tomar un baño en plena noche completamente vestidas - habló sarcásticamente el intimidante hombre de voz profunda.

\- Bueno, la verdad es que... - empezó la niñera aparentando estar segura y siendo interrumpida rápidamente por la pequeña Padmé que corría hacia ellos.

\- ¡Papá! Ella no fue - chilló la pequeña corriendo seguida por un Anakin intentando detenerla -, yo sólo quería nieve, ¡Pero ellos son malos! Todo fue...

\- ¡Un accidente! - cortó rápidamente la niñera, lanzándole una mirada a la pequeña para que dejara de hablar sin ser captada por su jefe, quien hasta ahora había prestado atención a los gritos de la pequeña.

\- ¿Un accidente? - respondió su jefe mirándola primero a ella, para luego levantar una ceja a su hija menor.

\- Si papá, un accidente - respondió Anakin, quien había alcanzado a la pequeña, pellizcándola discretamente para que asintiera y siguiera la versión de la niñera.

Justo en ese instante, se vieron interrumpidos por un estornudo proveniente de Leia Solo y sólo entonces Rey se dio cuenta de lo fría que estaba la noche.

\- Pues si Sr. Solo, un accidente - dijo Rey lo más calmada posible -, me gustaría conversarlo con usted y aclarar sus dudas más adelante, pero ahora lo más importante es que Leia se cambie de ropa para evitar un resfriado.

\- Tiene razón, señorita Kenobi - respondió el hombre con voz compasiva, colocando su saco sobre los hombros de su hija mayor -, lo mejor será que entremos a la casa, la noche esta helada.

Y soltando el aire que no sabía que había estado aguantando hasta el momento, Rey supo que había ganado unos minutos para pensar en una excusa mejor, pero aún así no pudo evitar la punzada en su interior que le gritaba con fuerza que estaba despedida.

**...**

Un poco después de haberse cambiado de ropa y secado su cabello, una nerviosa Rey caminaba por la sección izquierda de las escaleras principales respirando profundo para tomar ánimos.

No había entrado a esta parte de la casa desde el recorrido de bienvenida, recordó. _Y tenía que volver precisamente en estas circunstancias_, pensó mientras caminaba hacia la oficina personal de su jefe, probablemente a ser despedida.

Una vez estuvo de pie frente a la puerta tomó una respiración profunda, llenándose de toda la seguridad que poseía antes de tocar.

\- Adelante - de escuchó la voz profunda de su jefe desde el interior de la habitación, el cual se encontraba de pie y de espaldas detrás de su escritorio, mientras hablaba por teléfono.

Su jefe le hizo señas mientras hablaba por teléfono dando grandes zancadas al otro lado del escritorio, y la niñera tomó asiento en la silla frente a la mesa muy seria.

Aunque por dentro se reía un poco al notar el paralelo existente entre esto y ser enviado a la oficina del director.

Su jefe estaba de espaldas a ella con rostro enojado y terminó la llamada suspirando mientras se apretaba el puente de la nariz.

\- Señorita Kenobi - dijo el hombre con tono serio en forma de saludo mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella.

\- Sr. Solo - respondió quedando en silencio esperando a que continuara.

\- Ok - habló el hombre con tono cansado -, se que está ha sido una extraña manera de introducirnos, pero no es la primera vez que paso por esto...

Despedida, pensó mientras su jefe hacía una pausa.

\- Conozco lo traviesos que pueden llegar a ser los niños y ha sido un largo día señorita Kenobi, así que podemos ahorrarnos toda la charla innecesaria e ir directo al grano.

\- Bueno, yo... - dijo la niñera sintiendo las mejillas en llamas y tragándose el nudo en la garganta -, no hay mucho que decir aparte de que siento no haber podido cumplir sus expectativas y que recogeré mis cosas lo antes posible.

\- Es una verdadera lastima que decida dejarnos señorita Kenobi - dijo con un tono honesto -, realmente había tenido alta esperanzas en usted luego de no haber recibido quejas de los niños todas estas semanas y especialmente por el cariño que le había tomado la pequeña Padmé.

\- Un momento, ¿Dejarlos? - respondió Rey sorprendida - ¿No esta despidiéndome?

\- ¿Despedirla? - respondió igual de sorprendido su jefe - ¿No está usted renunciando?

\- Pero yo... - dijo la niñera emocionada sonriendo para sí misma -, pensé que usted quería despedirme por el alboroto de hace rato.

\- Cuando usted habló sobre conversarlo luego pensé que los niños había sido los causantes del alboroto de hace rato, ellos casi... - dijo el hombre bastante sorprendido - leí su expediente y dice que no sabe nadar, otras niñeras se han por menos.

\- Bueno si fueron los causantes pero no como usted cree - dijo Rey sonriendo de alivio.

Y procedió a contarle una versión bastante maquillada del incidente de la piscina haciendo parecer todo un accidente, donde Anakin para molestar a su hermana menor había dejado caer el muñeco de peluche a la piscina y ella en su intento de recuperarlo cayó de bruces en ella, siendo rescatada por la mayor de los hermanos.

Su jefe escuchó la historia con una ceja levantada, conocía a sus hijos y la historia no la creyó al 100%, pero sentía un alivio tremendo al saber que nada había pasado a mayores y que la señorita Kenobi no iba a formar parte de la larga lista de niñeras corridas por sus traviesos hijos.

\- Entonces, para aclarar - dijo el hombre una vez la niñera terminó de relatar lo sucedido - ¿Se está quedando con nosotros?

\- Todo ha sido un malentendido, Sr. Solo - respondió sonriendo la niñera -, no tengo intenciones de irme por ahora.

\- Entonces me disculpo por hacerle creer lo contrario señorita Kenobi.

\- Creo que los niños también pensaron lo contrario - dijo la niñera- se que es tarde Sr. Solo, pero ¿no le importaría si voy a aclararle lo sucedido a ellos?

\- Creo que ellos ya lo saben - susurró su jefe con una sonrisa burlona.

Y dicho esto recorrió rápidamente la oficina en grandes zancadas abriendo la puerta de golpe, sorprendiendo a una Padmé y un Anakin Solo cayendo de bruces ante ellos.

\- ¿No les he dicho que escuchar a escondidas detrás de las puertas es de mala educación? - habló firmemente el alto hombre.

\- Bueno, yo, digo, bueno papá... ¿Lo sentimos? - dijo Anakin tartamudeando mientras ambos niños le sonreían inocentemente a su padre.

\- Hablaremos de esto después - contestó su jefe a los pequeños mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca -, ahora mismo ustedes deben ir a la cama.

\- ¡Yupi, Rey se queda! - la menor cantó corriendo a los brazos de la niñera sin poder contener su alegría.

\- Así es pequeña - murmuró la niñera correspondiendo al abrazo de la menor -, pero su padre tiene razón, es hora de ir a la cama.

\- Ha sido un largo día niños - dijo acariciando los cabellos de los pequeños -, hablaremos sobre esto mañana.

\- Buenas noches, papá - respondieron los niños al unísono mientras salían de la oficina con la niñera.

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Solo - habló la niñera sonriéndole a su jefe.

\- Buenas noches a usted - dijo volviendo a su tono serio.

La niñera se inclinó feliz a tomar en a la pequeña Padmé y una vez la aseguró en volteo al escuchar de nuevo la voz de su jefe.

\- Ah y señorita Kenobi, fue un placer conocerla.

**...**

Por primera vez en su tiempo en la casa (para culminar su día de primeras veces), Rey se encontraba reunida con los pequeños en la habitación de Leia Solo, quien se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, habiéndose colocado imponente en medio de sus hermanos, acercándolos a ella de manera protectora, una faceta que Rey no había visto en la rubia hasta ahora.

Rey, sentada frente a ellos en un banco mullido color lila procedió a contarles lo que se había hablado en la reunión con su padre.

\- Tu no le dijiste a papá - dijo Leia sorprendida y apenada - ¿Por qué nos cubriste después de lo que hicimos?

\- Porque es tiempo que nosotros hablemos - respondió la niñera seriamente ante los rostros apenados de los niños mayores - ¿Son consientes de la gravedad de lo que hicieron?

\- No sabíamos, no fue nuestra intención, yo no quería... todo se nos escapo de las manos y... - dijo Anakin rápidamente tartamudeando apenado y poder sin mirarla a los ojos.

\- No fue culpa de Anakin - interrumpió Leia colocando una mano protectora sobre el hombro del menor -, él no quería continuar señorita Rey, todo fue mi culpa, de verdad lo siento, yo soy la mayor y aún así no tenía idea de que todo podía terminar así, todo es mi culpa.

\- Niños, quiero que entiendan que cada acción tiene una consecuencia - habló Rey con firmeza -, y en el peor de los casos la noche de hoy pudo tener consecuencias terribles.

Las caras bajas de los Solo servirían para dar pena hasta a él más duro, pero Rey suspiró manteniéndose firme.

\- Lo sentimos, señorita Kenobi - dijo el pequeño Anakin, en su tono de voz y los ojitos brillantes por las lágrimas se apreciaba la veracidad de sus palabras.

\- Lo sé pequeño - respondió la niñera sonriendo con sinceridad -, no hablé con su padre porque quiero que la noche de hoy funcione como una ramita de olivo, ¿Qué les parece si dejamos todo lo que pasó como una lección, le damos fin a esta batalla y empezamos de cero?

\- ¿En serio nos dará otra oportunidad después de lo que le hicimos? - Exclamó Anakin sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué otra razón estaría aquí, pequeño? - sonrío la niñera extendiendo la mano en dirección al niño - ¿Amigos?

Entonces el niño hizo algo que sorprendió a niñera, cuando acercándose en lugar de tomar su mano escondió su rostro en un gran abrazo hacia ella y Rey sonrió con aún más ternura cuando el abrazo se vio invadido por la pequeña Padmé a su otro costado.

_"Son solo niños"_ retumbaron las palabras de Poe en su mente.

\- Muy bien, han sido muchas emociones por una noche y ya pasó la hora de dormir de ustedes dos criaturitas - dijo acariciando los hombros de los pequeños - ¿Qué tal si se van a la cama mientras termino de conversar combo su hermana?

Dando las buenas noches entre miradas somnolientas y bostezos, Anakin y Padmé Solo abandonaron la habitación de su nerviosa hermana mayor, dejándola a solas con la niñera.

\- Cuando dije que hacer las pases me refería a todos, Leia.

\- Yo... - dudó la adolescente apenada aún sin verla a los ojos.

\- Esta bien si no quieres hablar ahora - dijo la niñera -, solo me hubiera gustado saber por qué estabas tan enojada conmigo.

Tras un silencio sin respuesta de la joven, Rey solo asintió suspirando, colocándose en pie cansada y dispuesta a abandonar la habitación.

\- Buenas noches, Leia.

\- Espera - murmuró la adolescente con un hilo de voz -, nunca estuve enojada contigo, se que no fuiste tú.

\- ¿Qué dices? - exclamó Rey dudosa volteando hacia la menor.

Leia suspiró levantando la cabeza encontrando con valentía la mirada de la niñera aunque esta vez sin reto ni orgullo, simplemente una mirada transparente, humilde y algo triste, _la mirada de una niña arrepentida._

\- Siempre supe que no fuiste tú quien le dijo a papá sobre mi incidente en el colegio - empezó a hablar la rubia -, la agenda del día, cualquier alerta, notificación o novedad del colegio va directo a su correo electrónico. Solo pensé que podía salvarme porque había pasado en el último periodo cuando ya se han mandado los boletines a los padres, ya ha pasado algunas veces con Ani, quizá tendría una ventana de tiempo para explicarle yo misma a papá pero no fue así, la señorita Erso no pasaría por alto una actualización tan importante, mucho menos siendo amiga de papá.

La adolescente tomó un momento antes de continuar cuando su voz se quebró por el nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos, mientras que Rey ya había vuelto a tomar asiento atenta a cada una de las palabras de la joven.

\- Siempre supe que no fuiste tú, pero estaba tan enojada con papá que la pague contigo de todos modos. Él ni siquiera trató de escucharme, Anakin se mete en problemas todo el tiempo, yo lo hice solo una vez y él perdió la cabeza, entonces quise acabar con su niña perfecta y ser peor solo para castigarlo. Use a Anakin y te puse como blanco para posponer el hecho de que estaba enojada con papá porque necesitaba drenar con alguien, pagué mi frustración contigo y no lo merecías, no intento excusarme Rey y tú pudiste ahogarte y...yo simplemente fui una tonta y lo siento, de verdad lo siento.

Para este punto la niñera enternecida se encontraba abrazando a Leia Solo, cuyo rostro enrojecido se encontraba surcado por enormes hilos de lágrimas, la adolescente continuaba disculpándose entre hipidos y llantos a lo que Rey respondía acariciando su cabello susurrándole que todo estaba bien. Al igual que sus hermanos, solo era una niña.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos todo este día atrás y empezamos de cero otra vez? - habló Rey con una sonrisa amable mientras apretaba sus manos y la miraba a los ojos una vez hubo mermado un poco su llanto.

\- Me encantaría.

\- A mi también pequeña, a mi también.

Luego de una pacífica despedida, Rey abandonó la habitación agotada por la montaña rusa de emociones que acababa de vivir a lo largo del día o la semana._.. o desde que había iniciado a trabajar con los Solo..._

Y aunque el día de hoy había dado un giro positivo, Rey se encontró recostada en su propia cama haciendo un conteo mental de lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo.

_Casi me ahogo el día de hoy y solo llevaba 3 semanas trabajando, ¿Que le depararía para los días siguientes?_

_"Oficialmente estás pagando la primera ronda en Maz's el sábado" - Rey (12:37 am)._

_"Que sea mejor una botella" - Rey (12:37 am)._

_":o" - Finn (12:39 am)._

_"Trato hecho" - Finn (12:39 am)._

**...**

El día siguiente fue un día extrañamente agradable, la contra parte del catastrófico inicio de su semana.

Si bien la amistad era algo que se construía con el tiempo y la confianza, lo vivido había hecho que se saltaran varios pasos, pues sobre ellos reinaba un nivel de confidencialidad que solo pudo otorgarle el casi haber sido ahogada por ellos.

El cambio sorprendió a Mario y a Sonya, incluso ganó una felicitación por parte de Poe, las horas del día fluyeron como leche y miel hasta que llegó la hora de estudio con el pequeño Anakin Solo.

Ambos se encontraban manos a la obra con las tareas de matemática cuando Rey notó que el pequeño de vez en cuando hacía ademanes para intentar decirle algo, hasta cesó cuando fueron acompañados por Leia.

La mayor había empezado a usar la impresora del área de estudios, causando nerviosismo en el pequeño Anakin, quien miraba ansioso de vez en cuando en dirección a su hermana mayor.

\- Hmmm, ¿Rey? - dijo el pequeño llamando la atención de la niñera una vez la rubia hubo abandonado el salón con su informe impreso en manos.

\- ¿Todo bien, Anakin? - respondió Rey regalándole una sonrisa tranquila al pequeño.

\- Si, yo solo... eh, bueno... nada, no es nada - tartamudeo un poco el rubio dubitativo volviendo la mirada hacia la puerta por donde había salido su hermana.

\- ¿Seguro que todo está bien? - inquirió Rey.

\- Si, no es nada - le contestó bajando la mirada de regreso a tarea de matemáticas.

Pasaron los minutos más cuando Leia volvió a entrar al salón en busca de su lapicero rosa personalizado, el cual había olvidado al lado de la impresora, pero justo antes de salir se quedó fijamente observando al rubio, específicamente su cuaderno de tareas.

\- ¿Qué es eso? - habló la mayor al ver como sobresalía del cuaderno del rubio una nota, una nota que Rey no había notado antes.

\- Nada, no es nada - dijo el pequeño nervioso tomando y escondiendo el papel detrás de si mismo.

\- Anakin, si es algo de tu colegio debería saberlo - hablo Rey con cautela al ver fugazmente el sello de la dirección sobre la nota.

\- En serio no es na... ¡Hey! ¡Regrésamelo Leia! - exclamó el pequeño intentando recuperar el papel que le había arrebatado su hermana mayor.

\- A PADRES DE FAMILIA Y ALUMNOS - empezó a leer la rubia.

\- ¡Leia basta! - dijo el menor molesto.

\- Leia, suficiente, déjame esto a mi - hablo seriamente Rey.

\- "La dirección de centro de estudios les recuerda nuestras tradicionales 'Olimpiadas de deletreo', el día viernes de la última semana del presente mes, con la intención de fomentar..." - continuó la rubia haciendo caso omiso a Rey - un momento, ¿Qué? ¡No puede ser, felicidades Ani!

\- ¿Qué es lo que dice? - dijo Rey tomando la nota para leerla.

El pequeño soltó quejido avergonzado, tapándose la cara roja con ambas manos.

\- ¡Ani calificó para las Olimpiadas de Deletreo de Primaria la semana que viene!

\- ¡Felicidades Anakin! - dijo Rey animando dándole unas palmadas al pequeño.

\- No es la gran cosa... - dijo el pequeño sonrojado bajando la mirada.

\- ¿No es la gran cosa? ¡Solo nominan a los mejores promedios por salón! - dijo Leia muy animada - además tuviste que ganar la primera ronda con todos los de tu clase para llegar ser nominado, ¿Por qué no habías dicho que estabas participando?

\- Porque no estoy participando - dijo el pequeño mientras fruncía el ceño y cruzaba los brazos.

\- ¿Qué? - exclamaron adolescente y niñera al mismo tiempo.

\- ¿Pero por qué? - dijo Leia sorprendida con voz suave - ¡Debes hacerlo!

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, señorita perfecta triple campeona de deletreo y campeona estatal - murmuró el pequeño - pero yo no soy tú, seré el mas pequeño de toda la competencia ¿Qué tal si pierdo?

\- Oh, Ani - habló suavemente Leia mientras tomaba asiento a su lado -, yo tenía tu edad cuando participé en mis primeras olimpiadas.

\- Lo sé - exclamó molesto el rubio.

\- Pero lo que no sabes porque no eras más que un bebé en ese entonces, es que yo no califique para concursar en realidad.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Así es - respondió con una sonrisa la mayor -, yo había quedado en segundo lugar después de Lily Towers de 3ro B y antes de las olimpiadas tuvieron que sacarle las amígdalas de emergencia, por lo tanto tuve que ocupar su lugar sin haberme preparado como los demás niños.

\- Y ¿Cómo hiciste? - preguntó sorprendido el pequeño - ¿No te dio miedo?

\- Estaba aterrada, pero no deje que me detuviera y estudié como loca, deletreé desde la mañana hasta el anochecer esos dos días - contó divertida la adolescente - recuerdo que mamá y papá me ayudaron a prepararme haciéndome deletrear cada ingrediente que llevaba la cena mientras comíamos.

Rey que hasta entonces se había mantenido al margen de la interacción de los hermanos, sintió una punzada de pena al notar como la rubia paró de hablar en seco, analizando preocupada las palabras que habían salido de sus labios y el niño de 8 años bajo la mirada con tristeza.

\- Ellos están muy ocupados para ayudarme a mi - murmuró el pequeño resignado cerrando su cuaderno con los deberes ya terminados.

Leia suspiró colocando su mano sobre el hombro de su hermano.

\- Si le dices a alguien que lo dije lo negaré pero, creo que tú no necesitas ayuda como yo necesité - susurró la chica en tono confidencial.

\- ¿En serio? - exclamó el niño sorprendido.

\- Claro, aprendes el doble de rápido que yo, eres increíble en los deportes y tienes tiempo para meterte en problemas, eres un niño demasiado listo - habló Leia mientras le despeinaba el cabello divertida -, y si eso no funciona nos tienes a nosotras, ¿Cierto Rey?

\- Por supuesto que si Anakin - le sonrió la niñera al niño que ahora estaba más animado.

\- ¿Entonces lo harás? - inquirió la rubia.

El niño medito unos segundos antes de afirmar con mirada decidida.

\- Lo haré.

Y la niñera y la mayor de los Solo celebraron con vítores la decisión de Anakin.

\- ¡Hey! - exclamó Padmé molesta irrumpiendo en la habitación - ¿Qué y por qué están celebrando sin mi?

Entonces antes de contarle, los tres no pudieron más que reírse cómplices ante lo tierna que se veía la menor enojada y frunciendo el ceño.

**...**

El viernes por la noche Rey se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama sin poder dejar de darle vueltas a la situación de Anakin Solo.

Gracias a la gran idea de Leía, todos en la casa se habían puesto de acuerdo para ayudar al pequeño Anakin, cada vez que coincidía con alguna de las mucamas le soltaban una palabra sorpresa como un juego, al igual cuando Sonya les daba las meriendas, cuando iba a la cocina por agua y se topaba con Mario, incluso el mismo Poe lo había hecho deletrear nombres de repuestos de auto al buscarlo en el colegio.

Una hora al día practicaban Leia, Anakin y ella, hasta Padmé se unía a ellos en su prácticas dando palabras como "_fantabuloso_" o "_otorrinorranlinlologo_" (la última había sido muy difícil para ella corregir por haberse visto demasiado tierna diciéndolo).

Pero aún con el ánimo levantado del pequeño gracias a el apoyo de todos los que lo rodeaban, a Rey le dolía saber que no había nada que se pudiera comparar con el apoyo de sus padres.

Y preocuparse por Anakin, también hacía que le preocupara la situación de Leia, no había olvidado la conversación que habían tenido, pero este tema requería mucha más profundidad.

Si bien no tenía información de la madre (cosa que se iba a encargar de cambiar más adelante), si tenía la posibilidad de hablar con su jefe de la situación del pequeño y posteriormente hacer algo por Leia.

En los pocos minutos que habían compartido en su oficina pudo notar que a pesar de poseer una agenda bastante apretada, era un hombre completamente dedicado e interesado en la vida de sus hijos, por encima del cansancio de un hombre trabajador se veía el amor que tenía por ellos.

Rey sabía que hablando con el podría llegar a algo, pero este tema delicado tenía que ser tratado en vivo y la cosa era que no lo había vuelto a ver desde el día del incidente de la piscina.

Se paró de la cama una vez se dio por vencida con el sueño y calzándose los pies marcó rumbo a la cocina a prepararse un té.

_Todo es mejor con una taza de té_, le había dicho su abuelo cada vez que no podía dormir.

_Espero que tengas razón esta vez, abuelo._ Dijo para sí misma mientras colocaba la tetera al fuego e intentó distraerse de su dilema pasando los minutos en su teléfono.

_"12:15 am",_ observó en su teléfono cuando empezó a silbar la tetera y estando inmersa en la preparación de su té su cerebro no se percató el sonido de unos elegantes zapatos de vestir acercándose a la cocina.

\- Buenas noches, señorita Kenobi - rompió el silencio de la noche una voz grave y profunda, haciendo que la niñera diera un brinco.

\- ¡Demonios! - exclamó la niñera al sentir el ardor del té caliente sobre su piel al derramar la taza sobre si misma por la sorpresa - digo, lo siento Sr. Solo, me ha tomado por sorpresa.

\- Discúlpeme a mi - dijo su jefe preocupado acercándose con prisa hacia la niñera intentando ayudarla con el estropicio -, no ha sido mi intención asustarla, solo venía por un vaso de agua.

\- No pasa nada - respondió Rey sonriéndole mientras terminaba de secar todo antes de que su jefe cruzara la cocina -, es solo té.

Su jefe abandonó su mirada de seriedad y le dio una pequeña risita de lado al notar su empapada camisa de pijama.

\- ¿Es una costumbre suya estar empapada cada vez que nos encontramos o es solo una coincidencia? - comentó con un tono de humor su jefe, a lo que Rey soltó una risita.

\- Pero si yo pensaba que estaba haciendo unas increíbles entradas triunfales, señor -exclamó Rey siguiendo el humor de su jefe haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Mis disculpas entonces por no apreciar sus esfuerzos teatrales, señorita Kenobi - respondió su jefe fingiéndose arrepentido.

Cuando se acabo la ambos quedaron en un silencio, al igual que cuando uno se queda a solas con alguien a quien te acaban de presentar, pero Rey no podía dejar pasar esta oportunidad, casualidad, causalidad o lo que fuera que fuese esta situación.

\- ¿Le gustaría un té, Sr. Solo? - dijo la niñera con tono serio mientras se acercaba a la tetera -, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablarle acerca de los niños.

El hombre asintió seriamente antes de hablar preocupado mientras se sentaba en una butaca de la isla de la cocina.

\- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Si - respondió rápidamente la niñera preparando ambas tazas -, todo está muy bien, de hecho Anakin ha calificado para las Olimpiadas de Deletreo de primaria esta semana.

\- Oh, había olvidado revisar el reporte escolar - dijo el más para si que para la niñera, pero a la vez se escuchaba la emoción en su voz -, eso es increíble.

\- Si, de verdad lo es - concordó la niñera al extender la taza a su jefe, se sentó en la butaca frente a él y se escudó en su taza propia mientras pensaba bien cómo abordar el tema, lo que envolvió a ambos otro silencio incómodo.

\- Señorita Kenobi, le recuerdo que soy abogado, sé muy bien cuando alguien está intentando maquillar una situación - dijo mirándola seriamente - me gustaría que sea directa si hablamos de mis hijos ¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

Rey se quemó un poco al darle un gran trago a su té, de verdad era un hombre intimidante.

\- La verdad señor Solo, es que a pesar del apoyo que le hemos brindado en la casa desde que nos enteramos de su calificación - dijo Rey enfrentando a su jefe con seguridad -, Leia y yo hemos notado que el pequeño ha estado un poco desanimado con su participación.

\- ¿Y eso por qué? - preguntó su jefe con genuina preocupación.

\- Creo que su desánimo es debido a que le gustaría sentirse más apoyado por sus padres, señor.

\- Entiendo - respondió Solo pasando su mirada de la niñera a su taza casi vacía, la noticia le había caído como un balde de agua fría.

Pasaron los minutos en un silencio contemplativo para Solo e incómodo para la niñera quien no sabía que hacer o decir y sintió una punzada de tristeza al discernir que no era el momento adecuado para hablar sobre Leia.

Finalmente optó por ir a fregar la taza que había utilizado y abandonar la cocina, de todos modos ya había dicho lo que tenía que decir.

\- Buenas noches, Sr. Solo - dijo la niñera suavemente mientras abandonaba la cocina.

\- Señorita Kenobi - llamó su atención el hombre cuando atravesaba el umbral de la puerta haciendo que la niñera se detuviera -, gracias por su honestidad.

Rey sonrió suavemente a la mirada honesta de su jefe y se retiró a su habitación con un peso menos, sabiendo que la pequeña conversación había hecho efecto.

Y cuando estuvo en su cama agradeció a al abuelo, _una vez más todo estuvo mejor con una taza de té._

* * *

¡Hola, habitantes de una galaxia muy, muy lejana!

¿Cómo los sigue tratando la cuarentena? (Que alguien me salve)

Estoy terriblemente apenada porque siempre digo que actualizaré seguido y no lo hago, así que ya dejaré de decirlo y simplemente lo haré.

¡Como recompensa les he dejado el capítulo largo! Realmente me está gustando esta modalidad de capítulos largos, pero cuéntenme ustedes si prefieren capítulos cortos o largos.

Tardé tanto porque este capítulo fue una real pesadilla para mí porque tenía mil piezas individuales y no sabía como unificarlas (de hecho varias ideas quedaron para el siguiente porque este ya estaba demasiado largo), pero en fin, creo que quedé conforme con el resultado final.

Gracias por todos los comentarios, no tienen idea de cuanto me animaron, en realidad este capítulo lo iba a montar mañana pero luego de leer sus comentarios decidí terminarlo hoy, merecen esto y más.

_Cuéntame que tal te pareció, autora fuera, paz..._


End file.
